


Dreams & Moons (or It's Not Just Today 2: The Mission)

by Hufflepuff_Amber



Series: (When It's) Mean To Be [2]
Category: Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero
Genre: Angst, CREATE OCS IS TO GOOD I JUST CAN'T STOOOOOOOP, Daph is basically the new Phyllis, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2020-04-23 16:29:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 33,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19154764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hufflepuff_Amber/pseuds/Hufflepuff_Amber
Summary: A new phase begins to the Dream Team, what means new dares, more dangers and the interaction with the peculiar MoonStone Trio. Will them win this chalenge or die in a terible way?Obs:Still Penashi-centric (It's my OTP, I can't help myself) but, of course, will have another ships too ;)





	1. We Are Young

**Author's Note:**

> I promised, and Hufflepuff_Amber always keeps her promises.  
> I know this series ended (don't know, 2 years? 3?) but I can't stop making storys to them!   
> Please, let me know your opinion!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first mission of the new phase can have... miscellaneous results.

//Observer Narrator//

So, they started with the new missions, to enter in that Dimensional Travelers Elite, closely-but-discreetly watched by MoonStone Trio, three magic teenagers of the Elite whom had installed themselves in Penn's house, like Daphne. Of course, it took a little to get used to them (like Wendy awaking him with a dementor mask at 3am to see how he reacts - Obs:He jumps and screams and then chases you with a Baseball bat when discovers that you're not a actually dementor) but, like the eccentric bluehaired demigod, they turned a family to him.

Ok, after this little summary, let's begin with the story.

In a (nother) Fairytale World, they were fighting with a evil sorcerer as simple peasants (afff). Blah, blah, blah, spells spells spells, evil laugh, you'll never stop me, Penn grabs the wand, they fight for it, one last desesperate spell, the wand breaks, explosion does BOOM, lots of smoke, OMG he's okay?...

The smoke ceassed, revealing two disastrous results: The sorcerer had turned into a salamander and runned away. And Penn... well... hed had such a  _little_ problem.

Daphne's Cancer-like-maternal-insticts activated.

-Ur soooooo cuteeeeee! ~She squeacked, grabbing the little toddler and smashing him on a bear hug.

-I don't find it funny! ~Yelped the redhead, turned into a 4-years-old child, with his lungs pressed against the demigod's arms. 

-Try to see the good side of it. ~Said Boone, with a comforting smile.

The kid jumped out from the hug.

-The good side? And _haves_ a good side about it?! It's a catastrofe!! What will my parents say? I'll need to pass by the whole primary education all over again! And by puberty!! And... And...~ His voice broke when he looked at the pink-haired teenager beside him, and started to cry in despair. Noticing it, Sashi took him in her arms and hugged him gently. 

-T-thanks to me... We'll loose points in the test...

-No, the MST said that don't matter if we make mistakes, but how we solve them.

-She's right. ~Said Daphne. ~Let's do it. Pinkie, stay here and try to calm down Wildfire, while me and Flip-Flop goes to the village and try to find a cure or something.

-'Kay, Zombie Queen. Good luck

oOo

-I guess we'll need to break up.

Sashi fell of the bench. If Penn wasn't a fragile child now, she would have strangled him.

-W-what?! Why?!

-Look at me! I have 4 and you have 16! It's pedophilia! You could go to jail! What if I stay like this forever?!

-I'll wait for you.

-I can't ask you to do it!

- **I** want to do it!

-Please, don't make this harder than it already is!! Of course I don't want to break up, but much less want to make you suffer waiting! Y-you should go and find someone else and....~ He started to sob. 

She sighed. 

-Listen, dork. Don't matter if you have 1 or 10000 years. I love you, and I'll take care of you how much time you need to. And, damn it all, we'll find a way, even if I'll need to sell my soul. 

He looked at her with tearfull eyes.

-I...I...

-And now, it's better you stop crying, or else... ~She lifted his shirt.

-W-what are you doing?! It's pedo-

She ignored him, came closer and...

-Pppppffffthhhhh!

...blew on his belly.

-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA PLEASE STOHOHOHOHOP I CAHAHAHAN'T TAKEHEHE IHIHIT! ~He laughed uncontrolably, while she began tickling other parts of his body. ~ NOT BEHIND MY KNEEHEHEHES!! NOOOO, IN THE NEHEHEHECK NOHOHOHO! SASH FOR THE MULTIVERSE'S SAKE STOP! I'M GOHOHOHOING TO PEEHEHEHE! 

-Will you calm down now? ~She asked, blinking her eyes innocently.

-YEHEHEHES JUST STOHOHOHOP!!!! 

She stoped and he gasped for air.

 -I don't need to say that I learned this dirty trick by you, do I? ~She teased.

-Someday I'll have my revenge. May not be today, or tomorow, but I'll make you pay for it. 

-Guys, we discovered the cure! ~Shouted Daphne, running to them, followed by a very tired Boone that colapsed on the bench, covered by buckets of sweat. ~In the forest, haves a magic lake called Elderly Fountain, they says that if you bath in it, you gets older! We're close,it's just fifteen minutes from here.

-Great! Let's go!~ Exclaimed Penn, running, back with his trademark optimist.

-Noooo not agaiiiiin. ~Whined Boone, while the girls dragged him.

oOo

When they arrived in the lake, he dove in, came out and...

_Sweet godness._

He stood in the fointain a little too much.

If he became a elder? Oh, no. No, no, no.

But he became something.

He was in his 20s. Wasn't so musculous than in the SuperHero world, but his phisique was very strong compared with his 16 body . His shirt was too short, so it ended showing some abs. His fire-red hair was falling on his face, giving it a shadowy and misterious look. For some reason, hed had now heterochromia, that is, eyes of diferent colors. His right one was still cyan, but the other was emerald green, problably was from some future accident or something. His arms had some scars by monster-fighting, he looked like a resistance leader of a zombie apocalypse.

And he was  _damn_   _hot_.

-Penn! Gawd, you look amazing! ~Praised Boone, surprised by the friend's new appearence.

-Thanks, dude. ~He said, in a deep voice, rubbing his neck.

-Wow, if I were atracted by boys and not by girls, I would want to take you to the bed. ~Joked Daphne. ~Ain't I right, Pinkie? 

Sashi was simply frozen, her jaw dropped, more red than a traffic light, her eyes wide open glaring her boyfriend.

He noticed it, and being the tease he was, couldn't waste the opportunity.

-Huhuhu, that's a age-difference I can deal with... ~He said, coming closer to the violent teenager. ~So, Sash, did you liked my new look?

-Aaaahhmm...aaahhmm... ~She mumbed, not being able to form any sentence.

He slipped behind her, pulled her closer to his body and began tickling her neck and her chin, receiving a weak "yiiiip".

-Man, I guess that seh's even more overheated than when she meet Blaze. ~ Said Boone, recording everything on his phone.

-You know that she'll make you swallow it when she come back to her senses. ~Said Daphne.

-It would be worth it.

-That's true, Sash? I make you more nervous than Blaze? ~ Penn purred, making her pet name sound 1000x more kinky than ever. He began playing with her hair, and she thought she would lost it. 

-Okay, better we fix it before Pinky passes out. ~Said Daphne. ~There's have a Younth Fountain, in the other side of the forest. It would take... 6 hours from here.

Sashi let out a whine.

They started their journey, and Penn kept  _very_ close to her.

-Don't you think I'll not take the most of it. I said that I would take my revenche, didn't I? ~He whispered on her ear.

oOo

 After a long, looooong trip (where Sashi paid for her previous actions with certain toddler - but at the same time loving every minute) they managed to make Penn come back to his normal age.

And then the violent Asian girl stood the rest of the evening on the bed, staring at the ceiling and asking "why Lord does this things always happen to me".

And, depending on her personal red-haired Chat Noir, she would never hear the end of it.


	2. Bad blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little game can... spice things a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based in the anime Hataraku Saibou (Cells at Work!) But haves some diferences, I don't watch this much, but my friend told me about it and I found it cool.  
> Sooooooo much angst...

//Observer narrator//

-You want us to do WHAT?! 

Because of the recent fights between Penn and Sashi (nothing too bad, of course), Sunny suggested to make a "Swap". Aaaand she  _forced_ Wendy and Louis to do it with them.

That's the game: They would need to change places with their partners. That is, the redhead would be the Sidekick and the pinkhead would be the Hero. She even managed to give them the other's clothes, but on their sizes (what was good, 'cuz S was waaaaaay shorter than P). They would need to live in the other's way (and it would include the missions) till second order. Or she would call a space monster and well... space monsters isn't very friendly.

Their first mission like that was in a (why not?!) anime world. Looked very normal, but of course it wasn't.

Penn was using a cop outfit, white from hair to shoe, and Sashi, in the other hand, was using a deliver outfit, all red (their skins remained the same).

And Boone and Daphne...

-Why am I so short?! ~Yelled the chubby teenager, now looking like a 10-years-old kid.

The duo were using long light-blue blouses, brown shorts, black boots and white caps. Daphne also has a whristle and a yellow flag. 

-Penn, check the Specks. ~Said Sashi, calmly.

-Huh? Oh! Sure. ~He said, activating the holograms of Daphne's bracelet. ~You're a Erythocyte, or a Red blood cell, responsable for deliver oxigen. I'm a Leukocyte, or a White blood cell, responsable for protection. Boon and Daph are Platelets, responsable for fixing things.The area we live is... a human body? Ok, I'm confused but let's continue. Our mission is take this package, full of oxigen, to Lungs, a city near from here. We also need to have caution with infections and virus invasions, 'cuz if a virus infects you, you'll pass this ill to everyone 'till die. And there's no cure.

-Looks like a anime I watch. Not so much, but nevermind. Let's go.

oOo

Right before arriving in Lungs, a infection AND a virus invasion stoped them. A abiss opened, dragging lots of blood cells to it. B and D leaded the platelets to prevent more cells to fall on it, and P (he had lots of weapons under the coat - what made certain girl whine "why we needed to swap TODAY?!") leaded the Leukocytes to defeat the virus, very scary creatures that poisoned everything they touched. S needed to pass trought all of this, but she was a easy target to both of the situations. And she tought: What PZ would do?

Simple.

Take the craziest decision ever and hope that work.

He was like, the king of the Shot In The Dark. 

She runned through the mess, avoiding things there and then, and yay, she delivered the package in Lungs with no problem.

She felt something weird on her backs, looked at it in a reflex of a glass and...

Okay, maybe there was a problem.

A weird green staim was rulling a little space in the small of her backs. 

A virus had infected her.

She came back to where her friends were, to see that the Leukocytes had kicked out the invasors and the Platelets where fixing everything while Daphne was guiding the Erythocytes to a safe place.

-C'mon, c'mon guys, get outta my face! Don't need to go home, but can't stay here! Move on, move on! ~ She yelled, blowing her whirstle.

Penn approached from her, his white clothes mixed with red.

-HOLY VEIN!! You're covered in blood! ~She exclaimed, and he gave her a reasuring smile.

-Relax, 85% isn't mine. ~He srugged, then looked at her backs, and his smile melted into fear. ~W-What it is?! 

-Nothing! ~She tried frantically hide it, but he managed to look closely at the staim by grabbing her arms.

-You got contamined, didn't you? ~ He asked, lots of concern in his voice.

-Maybe...? ~She said, trying to sound calm so he wouldn't freak out.

Didn't worked.

-B-but there's a way to fix it, right?! 

-Yeees... but you're not going to like it.

-Don't matter! I do anything!!

-You'll need to kill me.

He stood quiet for some seconds to have sure she wasn't kidding.

She wasn't.

-TOTALLY OUT OF QUESTION!!!!!! ~He shouted. ~THERE'S NO WAY IN EARTH OR IN THE WHOLE MULTIVERSE THAT I WILL HURT ONE SINGLE INCH OF YOUR BODY WHILE I'M INTO MY SENSES, MUCH LESS DO THE "K" WORD!!!!

-You don't understand! If you don't do it, this cell will pass the virus to other cells, and lots of them will die! If you kill me right now, we can prevent it! What is one death compared to billions?

-B-but... But... ~He stuttered, his hands shivering.

-Please. ~She said, touching gently on his chest. ~If you doesn't, another leukocyte will, for sure! I rather if you do it, I know that you wouldn't make me suffer much.

He took a dagger from his coat, she closed her eyes, he took a breath...

-I CAN'T!!! ~He collapsed on the ground, crying.

She approached and hugged that poor sobbing mess.

-Hey, hey... calm down... 

-How can I calm down?! I tried okay? I-i tried to be strong and cold-blooded like you, but-

-You think that I would do it to you easily? ~She asked, slightly surprised. ~I-i'm scared too... I'm always scared of failing. Every. Single. Mission. Don't you think that I'm not freaking out. I d-don't want to die... ~She said, starting to cry too.~ But I tried to be like you. You are so optimist and confident, simply laughs at the face of danger...

-Me? Confident?! Inside I am a little child calling for his mommy! ~He laughed, and she too, while the both cried like they never cried before. ~Maybe there's more things about us that the other don't know. Such a s-shame we wouldn't have more chances to discover... I'm not Daph's father to say but... you desserves the Elisius. Y-you surely does...

-It's okay...I'll save a place for you. I have sure we'll meet again. Even if I need to turn into a ghost and haunt you. So s-stop being a crying baby...

-Hey! I should say it for you!

They laughed more while more tears fell.

-O-okay. I'll do it. But if there's some tiny chance to save you somehow, don't matter what I need to do or give, I'll take it. Even if i need to be Hades' butler for the rest of the eternity. 

-It would be funny to watch... But if you couldn't, try to find someone as special than I was for you, and than you was for me.

-That's imposible. ~He carresed her face, wipping her tears.

-...Can I have a goodbye kiss?

-How could I d-deny something to my favorite Sidekick?

They leaned closer and shared the most deep, lovely, sweet and passionate kiss they could even dream to share, pointed by saddness tears and anttecipaded missing cries. He stroked her hair gently with one hand, and with the other lifted the dagger to give the blow...

-WHAT IN THE NAME OF ED SHEERAN ARE YOU DOING????!!!! ~Shouted Daphne, running the most she could with that little legs, carring Boone 'cause "I'm not going to run with this things".

-Daph, is okay, I asked him to do it. ~Said Sashi, pulling out of the embrace. ~I got inffected by the virus and...

-No, you didn't.

-Yes, I did.

-No, you didn't.

-Yes, I DID!!

-Pinkie, did you forgot that I can feel when somebody is dying? Believe me, you're not. Actually, you're healthier than before.

-So what it is? ~She showed the weird green stain to them.

-Oh... That's Platelet's lunch. ~Said Boone, pointing at one of the platelets, looking sadly at his lunch bag.

She sighed in relief. Thanks God, she wasn't going to die.

She looked at Penn, expecting to see a smile, but she only found more tears, while he cried cowered, covering his face.

-S-so that's how you feel...? This fear of loosing? All this...Pain? ~He asked, sobbing, and she nooded. ~I'm sory for making you pass trought it. I'm very, very sorry.

oOo

He was laying on the couch, enjoing his suffering while wanting to beat his head on a wall until faint. She walked to the living room and stood in front of him. Even in the deepest of his misery, he couldn't don't think about how pretty she looked with his clothes.

-What? Are you going to make some silly thing to cheer me up? Say some encouraging words? Another Penn-like thing? ~He asked, lifting a eyebrow.

She didn't say nothing. Approached from him and gve him a hug. He hugged hed back, resting his forehead on her.

-The thing I like the most in you  ~She whispered, kissing his cheek ~ Is that you're always here for me. We'll face this. Together. ~He smiled back at her.

-Together.

 


	3. Black Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Descendants! AU  
> Another witch in the town.  
> She's here to break the rules and eat candy.  
> And candy's over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> References to Hocus Pocus, The Swan Princess and Frozen.  
> I'm sorry for the delay, I was a little busy...

//Sashi's POV//

It was Valentines Day.

The love was in the air.

And I was  _deseperated._

If I had engaged on a relationship with Penn after trying to kill him? Yes. If I had learned to be a good friend? Yes. If I had overcome my fear of love?  **NO.**

Daph was with her girlfriend, Paisley, daughter of Aphroditte, so she was incommunicable (since that was the most important day for the Lovebug), and Boone was with Elsa's niece (or something like that). 

I didn't had idea of what to do. 

Okay, I had, but it involved magic  _and_ vilain skills.

And the last time a VK tried to make a magic thing to a prince, well... we had the little Uma Problem.

He had said me to don't care about that, but of course it made me worry even more.

I was walking on a part of the castle I never meet before, running after Aquiles, who thought that was a good idea to chase Cinderela's rats over the place. I managed ti grabb him, but when I was going to turn back, something stopped me.

A weird sound filled the corridor. Seemed a song. A melodic, ancient and mystic song. A song full of magic. 

_I put a spell on you_

_And now you're mine..._

I grabbed Aquiles and looked inside the room it was coming from. Had a bubbling caldron boiling on the dark room, giving it a slight blue light. A big, distorted shadow of a hag was making slow movements, dancing arround it. The voice was way sweeter than the monstruous figure.

_You can't stop the things I do_

_I ain't lyiiiiing..._

_It's been 16 years_

_Right down to the day_

_Now the witch is back!_

_And there's hell to pay_

_I put a spell on you_

_and now you're miiiiiiiiine!_

The shadow came out of the dark, revealing a young witch. She had short brown hair, green eyes, and was using a long dark-blue coat with golden details, a two-shade green t-shirt, a black skirt with some constelations, ripped jeans and long boots. She was now dancing with less delicacy and speeding up the song.

_Hello, Auradon! My name's Wendy, what's yours?_

_I put a spell on you_

_and now you're gone_

_My whammy fell on you_

_and it was strong_

_Your wretched little lifes_

_have all been cursed_

_'cause of all the witches working, honey_

_I'm the worst!_

I noticed a little ball of fur on a bed. Was a Husky puppy, barking along with the song. I couldn't help but find the scene... how they call it again? Cute? Oh, whatever.

_If you don't believe,_

_you'd better get superstitious_

_Ask my dog!_

The puppy barked in affirmation.

-Thank you! ~Said the girl to the furry creature before resuming singing

_I put a spell on you_

_I put a spell on you_

_Oh, I put a spell on you..._

She stood quiet for some seconds. I tought she had already finished when she sang:

_And noooooooooow yoooooou're_

_Miiiii-iiiii-iiiiineeeee!!!_

-Good song. ~I praised. She looked at me and gave few steps back, looking frightened.

-Stay back. ~She said. Her dog began growling.

-I'm sorry, I didn't wanted to-

-Put it down... nice and gently... ~She sttuttered, blindly looking for her wand.

-What?

-This... thing on your arms! ~She was pointing at Aquiles.

-Hey, it's just a cat with bat wings...

-I don't give a fuck if it haves fairy of dragon wings! My mother said that cats are cunning and evil creatures that steals the souls of disobedient childs!

Okay, that sounded familiar.

-Your mother is someone related to Cruela DeVil? You're Carlos' cousin or something?

-Uh, no. My mother is Winifred.

I stood quiet. I knew that name from somewhere, but I didn't knew from where.

She apparently noticed.

-Winifred Sanderson? The older of the Sanderson Sisters? The witches of Salem? Hello-o?

-Oooooh! Now I remember. My mother was always talking about them.

-Who's your mother?

-The Wicked Witch of the West.

-Ah, Theodora. Cool. Now... the cat?

-Oh, sorry. ~I put Aquiles down and asked him to go to our room.

She turned the lights on. I saw that half of the room was full of things of witchcrafting, and the other had things like snowglobes, stuffed snowmans and ice picks.

-That's from my roomate. Sunny, daughter of Anna and Kristoff. You know... " _For the first time in foreveeeeeeer"..._ So. Name and roomate.

She was decided. And scary. And slighty weird.

I liked her.

-I'm Sashi, and my roomate is Daphne, daughter of Hades.

-Like Mal?

-Yeah, she made a scene because of it. Hey, you kinda remember me of Mal.

-Really? Why? ~She asked, shaking a paint can and working on a incomplete graffiti, showing a wolf crying to the moon.

-Nevermind. I mean, you two are witches-

-No. She is a fairy.

-What?

-Malificent was a evil fairy. That means that Mal is a fairy. A demigod fairy, but not a witch. Besides,  **I** didn't turned on a "goody two-shoes" coming to Auradon. ~She said, not avoiding her eyes from the draw.

-I don't think she-

-Oh, please. She gave up of her magic because "that's a thing you shouldn't do". But nobody complained when Fairy Goodmother made her Bibidibobidiboos on good old Cindy. Nobody complained when the Genie made his genie-magic to Aladdin. Nobody complained when Rapunzel used her healing powers to cure her beloved one. Just because is "vilain magic", doesn't means we shouldn't use when is necessary. It is on our veins. Is what I always tell Louis, that he should use his shape-shift powers more often, but he doesn't listen...

-Shape-shift?

-He's son of Rothbart, that wizard that turned Princess Odette into a swan. But I call him "uncle Barty". He's not my uncle, but he can't turn into nothing in the Isle, so I like to mock him.

-Well, I kinda walked on your shoes for a while, but I made something very bad...

-Ooooh, tell me! Now. I love hearing about spells that went wrong. I have a book just about it. 

-Okay. ~What I was going to tell caused me tons of shame, but I thought that I should tell her. ~ You know the son of Merida?

-Ah, yes. She shorta remind me of my mother. Full ginger hair. Bucktoothed. Actually, he looks more like my mother than me. But it suits well on him. 

-Right. I was afraid of falling in love with him, so I made a spell and... ended up killing him. But I brought him back! ~I added, when noticed her surprised look.

-And you made it accidentally?

-Of course!

-So I don't see what's the problem. When Elsa accidentally made her "Let it Go"s, freeze her entire kingdom and almost killed her sister, she didn't stopped doing magic. Why should we? I'm not saying that whe should use it for steal children souls to turn ourselves younger or command legions of flying monkeys. But to little things, like making a milk-free chocolate cake. ~ She said, passing a finger inside the caldroon and licking, humming. ~I mean, for Salem's sake, Mal tried to do something special with magic to Ben and he simply _freak out._ Why, God? She was trying to do a _nice_ thing, he should have thanked her. She even didn't poisoned that!

-That... that makes sense. ~I addimited.

-Of course it made sense, it came out of my mouth! I'm not evil, I'm revolutionary. Now, what was your problem? You was with a problem, aren't you?

-Well, I-it's Valentine's day, and I wanted to do something to my boyfriend, but I don't have idea of what to do, and all the things that pass trought my mind involves magic, so...

-That's not problem in using, if it's for good. You don't need to be the "Miss Perfection". You are you, and if the red-locks don't understand it, so he don't worth it. What was the idea again?

I told her, and she looked at me with that previous surprise face.

-This idea is crazy, dangerous, slighty evil and can't destroy your relationship  _and_ make you be kicked out back to the Isle. LET'S DO IT!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wendy was, actually, inspired by Mal (of the first movie).  
> Continues in the next chapter!!


	4. Dangerous Woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life's not a fairytale.  
>  Sometimes, the prince doesn't fall in love with a princess, and may surrender to a "evil" witch charms...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of "Black Magic".  
> Is NOT exactly a NSFW, but haves a bit of smut (spoiler alert: Their shirts may come off -but not her bra-).  
> Just want you to know. ;p

//Observer Narrator//

-Are you sure about it, Wendy?

-Trust me, Little Child. This's totally safe.~ The daughter of Winifred, the meanest of the Sanderson Sisters, lifted a crystal glass, filled with a shinning purple liquid.~ This potion will make your inhibitions and fear-of-love go away and make you know all his weaknesses.

-Okay, but not  _too much_ , right? I mean, I think I'm not ready to do... that... yet.

-Well, that's up to you. The potion just unchain the dragon, if something will get burned it's you decision. It will last just two hours, so make a good use of it.

-Oh, I don't know...My aunt offerted a "miraculous solution" to my mother and she ended up like a hideous creature (no offense, mommy).

-Relax, this spell was made by my aunt Sarah, the blond one. She was such a flirt and would never do something that could ruin her beauty. 

-Okay. But if I turn green will turn you into a black cat!

She took a sip. and her face lit up with a elvish smile.

-Show's time.

oOo

The tennager son of Merida, the rebel princess (now a queen) of the clan Dunbroch, woke up on a dark room, his wrists tied together, as his ankles, and he was shirtless. He tried to turn into a bear to escape, but his restrains, apparently magic, prevented him. He began to sweat cold. The only noise was his own heartbeat, and it was making him insane. He was _extremally_ claustrophobic. Despair tears began to flow from his face when a sweet voice and footsteps sounded in the confinned space.

-What a beautiful view, my prince. Who knews that a witch aprendice like me could tame such wild animal like you?

He gasped when saw that the voice belonged to his girlfriend, daughter of Theodora.

-Sash?! What the heck are you- ~He saw that her eyes had a weird green glow, instead of her usual dark-chocolate eyes. He knew that could only mean that she was under a spell. Remembering of his advanced class of "Recognizing Spells and Charms", it was controling her. ~You are evil now...? Who did it?! Why you?!

She pressed a finger against his lips, smiling as her plan was working. The green glow was, actually, contact lenses, part of her little roleplay. And he was falling on it. Part of her was afraid that he would be angry with her after finding out, but the other (influenced by Wendy's potion) said that was too late for back off now. She sat down on his lap, in front of him, putting her free hand on his curly hair, stroking softly.

-Just breath. Calm down and have deep breaths. Shhh, shhh... ~She placed her lips under his eyes, kissing his tears away, her finger still soothing him. ~That's it, very better. I want you to be very calm now. If you follow my orders we both will gain what we want. ~She slowly slipped her finger inside his mouth, rubbing against his tongue and the sensitive top. He gasped at the sensation, but soon started sucking her digit, the feeling of everything that was happening clowding his senses. ~Good boy. You learn really fast, don't you? ~She teased, and he hummed in response. She pulled out, watching his body shiver slighty by the loss and his cheeks being colored by a bright red.

-W-what do you want from me...? ~He asked, somewhere between scared and very,  _very_ turned on.

-Oh, I just wanna play with you. Witches likes to play with their captives, don't you know? Depending of you behaviour, I can turn you into a meerkat, or make you feel like was touching the sky. But I guess I wouldn't help you with this "arrow" poking me. That's a problem for you to solve on your own. ~She said, smiling when heard a little whine coming out his mouth. She  _was_ evil, and he knew that. And loved that. 

She slowly took of her blouse, letting her upper body only covered by her bra. But he hadn't much time to stare, since she wrapped the clothe piece on his eyes, as a blindfold. He whined a bit more by her torture.

-I can't lie, I only saw your bare chest once and I still have dreams about it. You're so strong... ~She caressed his chest, her fingers ghostling on his skin. He tried to held his laugh. ~ Don't hide it, I know that you're ticklish. ~She tickled his belly, recieving some laughs. ~How adorable. And I also know that you like this too. ~She pinched his nipple. By the pressure under her, she was doing her job well.

-A-ah, not there... ~ He said, weakly. He didn't wanted her to see him more desesperated than he already was.

But she obviously had other plans.

-Your mouth tell me to stop, but the rest of you say otherwise. But okay. I'll not pinch there. ~Her hand went to between his legs, pressing through the fabric of his pants, while she replaced her fingers with her mouth, licking and kissing his nipples. ~That's better? ~She murmured against his oh so sensitive skin. He began moaning louder, 'till she soothed him again. ~Be quiet. We're in the Janitor closet. You don't want no one to find us here, do you?

His breath was coming out shallowly, she was killing him. He didn't needed to see to imagine her face, he could pratically  _hear_ her grinning. He didn't knew what was happening, how she turned from Scared-as-fuck-of-love to A-teasing-and-kinky-witch, but was finding hard to thing in anything else but her warm soft lips and her sinfull hand.

-Do you want more? ~She asked. He stood quiet, his heart too accelerated to talk. ~I made a question. Answer it. ~She added more pressure on her hand and he gasped. ~I'll ask again: Do you want more?

-...y-y-yes...p-please... ~He managed to say.

-A prince begging for witch to give him pleasure? Don't you have any shame? ~She licked his neck, making him shiver. ~No, you don't. But I'm feeling kind today. ~She bit his neck and began nibling his skin. Using her magic, she gave a little shock to his nipple, making him bit his lip 'till bleed to muffle his sounds. His legs were rubbing against each other, uncounsiously searching for some friction. She had never saw the brave prince like that, so vulnerable, so needy. She was loving that. ~You're being so obedient. You deserve a reward. ~She kissed his lips sweetly and cruelly at the same time. He replied, more rough than her, and was him who slipped his tongue in her mouth. She pulled out, and he let out a interrogation. ~I really can't praise you. I didn't said that you could put you tongue on my mouth. Do I need to remember you who's on charge?

She gave him anothe shock, this time, with the hand between his legs. He made a strangled noise, trying hard to don't scream in pleasure. Fortunally, she kissed him again, muffling his moans, her tongue dancing on his mouth. The eletric waves sending delicious pulses were to much for him. He let out a long sigh on her mouth, but before she could ask, she felt a wetness on his pants. She pulled out to see his face. Lips parted, cheeks dark red, and a little bit of saliva in the corner of his mouth. She didn't needed to see his eyes to know that were full of love. So cute.

-So. How much time you planned it? ~He asked, with a teasing smile. She almost chocked out, expecting hem to began shouting and break up with her, but he began laughing. ~Great idea! I never felt my heart beating so fast! And the adrenaline mixed with you and yours... holly thing, that was amazing. Now, could you untie me? I need to clean myself.

-Oh, nonono, my prince. We still have... ~She checked her watch. ~...One hour and eight minutes. So let's have some fun, shall we?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw some Villain x Hero prompts and thought on using some with this AU. sorry not sorry.


	5. Unwritten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a normal day in the Zero's residence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lot's of references!!  
> S.V.T.F.O.E: 3° season finale;  
> S.U: Diamont Days;  
> G.F: Sock Opera;  
> OK, K.O: You're in control, Mysterious Science Fair, T.K.O's House  
> Equestria Girls: Friendship Games.

-Face the truth already, boy! ~Roared Rippen, frowning to the redhead.

-That's not true! ~Penn clenched his teeth, eyes flaming to the older man. ~You're wrong!

-Oh, am I? Or you are just a fool and doesn't want to addimit?

-You doesn't know what you're talking about!

-Open your eyes, kid! Meteora could easily defeat White Diamont!

The boy took another sip of his soda, while talking with his ex-mortal-enemy trough his MUHU-watch.

-I'll just pretend you haven't said that.

-Meteora could eat souls, almost took every drop of magic in Star, made that I-don't-know-what with Moon, turned all Mewni (and Marco) in balloons, do you need more proves?

-Well, W.D wanted to turn all universe on her colony, made that sinister thing with Pink (now White) Pearl, turned the Crystal Gems and the other Diamonts in her puppets, and simply SEPARETED STEVEN FROM HIS FREAKING GEM!!!!! And, besides, she's mega creepy! I had nightmares with her for three days!

-Ha! You, afraid of a cartoon! How childish!

-Uh, but don't you remember that you stood one week sleepless because of Bill Ciph-

-DON'T SAY IT TO HIM, LARRY!!! ~Shouted Rippen to the little man, but too late, Penn has already rolling in laughs. ~Oh, c'mon, when he possesed Dipper was frightening!

-The worst villain of the Most Dangerous World Imaginable afraid of Bipper? The guy who got defeated by tickles?

-S-Shut up! Ok, ok, next: Midnight Sparkle or T.K.O?

-Uh, and you still asks? T.K.O would turn her into dust.

-But he became "good" after "You are in control", and she stood 100% evil!

-Exactly! The good guys alway wins, you more than anyone should know it!

-Again, shut up!

-I mean, I guess that T.K.O wasn't exactly evil. That's it, c'mon, if you stood stuck in a small, dark cage for 6-11 years, seeing another person living the life that should be yours, you would grow up with some problems, huh? And, after all, he seemed to want to protect K.O. For example, in the episode of the Science Fair, he says "That's what K.O is to you? A lab rat?" He doesn't say "That's what I am". I think that, in the deep end, he cares about his counterpart, but, of course, it's just a theory.

-Interesting, such a shame I didn't asked for it.

-Oh, don't need too, Rippy, it's a gift!

Yea, years passed, but they remained the same.

-I made cookies, they're slighty burned, but  I guess that are still eatable. ~Said Sashi, entering in the room with a plate of smoking cookies, one of them catching fire. She looked at the blue scream and frowned in confusion. ~You're talking with Rippen? 

-Uh, yeah... Since that accident in the Vampire World, we started talking at each other. And man, we're two chatter-boxes.

-Who is she? ~Asked the villain, pointing to the young lady.

-Rip, you don't reconigze her? ~Gasped Penn, surprised.

-Uh, no?

-Let me help you. ~Said the girl. ~"IF YOU HAD A SKULL I WOULD SMASH IT"!!!

-Wait... the  _sidekick?!_ Holy crap, you changed a lot! But well, it was hard to recognize you without you trying to break every bone I have.

-Do you know that we're dating now?

-Aw, man! I own Larry a milk-shake!

-Why? You thought that she would date Boone?

-Oh, no. I thought that you two would be too scared to confess and die before somehow.

-...mmmmkay.

-So, why are you guys with each other clothes?

-It's a game. We need to live in the other's place, that's why I was cooking. That is Penn's department.

-Ah, remember when me and Larry swaped places?

-Yes, I remember. You tried to turn me into a potato.

-It would be hilarious.

-Hey guys, guys! ~Said Larry.~ This remember me of a time...

oOo

While the others were listening to Larry's super-long story (and trying to not sleep or hit the head on the table), Daphne was on her laptop, laying on Penn's bed (since the wardrobe hadn't much space).

-What ya doing? ~Asked Boone, entering in the room.

-Reading fanfics. ~She answered.

-Cool! About what?

-Us!

-WHAT?!

-Well, this is a interdimensional site. It takes all the dimensions, including some where we are cartoons.

-Ah, like in Kim Possible's dimension?

-Yup!

-Super cool! What are them about?

-Well, personaly, I like to read about one specific ship... Penashi... ~She said, with a naughty smile.

-Hohoho, good stuf! Let me read one! Can I choose?

-Sure!

He laid beside her, seaching one interesting story.

-Hm, why aren't you in none of them?

-Dunno... maybe because I wasn't with you guys before?

-Yeh, maybe is it. Hey, look at that one. ~He pointed the little arrow to a story called "Cold Water, Burning Wishes". ~In this one Penn is a merman!

-Uuuuh, nice! ~Daphne loved Mermaid! Aus.

-But, chech out the tags: Underage.

-Wassat?

-Umn, a premature death, premature marriage...?

-And  #Rule 34?

-"If you sneeze while pee, clean the toilet"? ~He tried, but then looked at her confused face. ~I-I don't know, man.

-Well, there's just one way to find out... ~She clicked in the story and they began reading.

oOo

The rest of their innocence evaporeted. The person who wrote that  _surrely_ read lots of hentais.

-Wow. 

-Wow.

-That was...

-Yea...

-I'll never look at them in the same way again.

-Me neither.

-...Let's read other. ~Said Daphne, and Boone nooded.

-Yes.

 


	6. Hot and Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oposite! Au  
> It's a AU where evrything is the same, but different.  
> Let me explain: People haves the oposite personality than the Originals. So:  
> Instead of a SunChild, Penn is (or try to be) a Bad Boy (hello, Ben!);  
> Instead of Badass, Sashi is a Cute Bean (who still can break ur face);  
> Instead of Super Chill, Boone is a Work Maniac;  
> Instead of a Sass Queen, Daphne is a Drama Queen (who still can break ur face).  
> So I was wondering... What would happen if I put this guys in a original episode, let's say... Zap One?  
> (Obs: Phyllis is the same -the AU rules don't aply on superior beings).  
> (Another obs: Daph don't appear in this, but wait scenes of the next chapters!)

//Observer Narrator//

-Okay. Let's see if I get it. ~Groaned Penn, rubbing his temples. ~So, my parents are "Part-Time-Heroes" or whaterver shit like it, that's it, LIED TO ME MY WHOLE LIFE, got stuck in somewhere called "The Most Dangerous World Imaginable", where YOU put them, and now need MY help, risking my ass for a bunch of people I never saw?

-Yes. ~Said Phyllis, dead-paned.

-Great. ~Replied the boy, putting his hands on the leather pockets of his jacket. ~So I went crazy. It's better I get out of here before the Straightjacket Patrol arrives and...

-Don't even think in leave now! ~Said a familiar voice behind him. He turned and...

-Boone?! What the hell are you doing here?

The chubby teenager fixed his tie.

-I'm your Part-Time-Wiseman. I passed years studying strategies and important informations just for it, and you can't back off now!

-I don't know if you all are hallucinations or if it is truly real, but I don't want whatever it- ~ He tried to leave, but got stopped by a opening door hitting him on the face. 

-Oh, sorry! Did I hurt you? ~Said a small girl with pigtails and a flower sweater, trying to stop his nosebleed with some tissues of her pocket.

-And who are you? ~ He held the bloody tissue on his nose. He had sure of seeing that girl in the school corridors.

-I'm Sashi Kobayashi, your Part-Time-Sidekick. ~She took a pair of glasses of her bag and put on her face. They lit up with a weird blue light.

-It was just what I needed... ~He huffed, and them talked to the girl like she had 5 years. ~And what is a Part-Time-Sidekick?

-Well, basically, I garantee that the Hero, that is, you, complete the mission, helping you, protecting you, preventing you of dying... ~She counted on her fingers.

-Okay, pretty cool, but now I need to... ~he tried leaving again, but she grabbed his arm with a iron grip, forcing him to look in her eyes, that were flaming, but she gave him a sweet smile.

-...and save you, even from yourself. Now get in the platform before I kick your butt. ~She whispered.

oOo

Well, that was terrible.

After a disastrous test and he resign, with the sure of never seeing that teather again, he got home and went to sleep, without eating or taking a bath. When he woke, he hoped that everything had been just a dream, but the presence of Uncle Chuck, Aunt Rose and that dumb Chinchilla said otherwise. He was rubbing his temples again and counting to ten for prevent him of murdering someone, when a metalic hook chashed his window. He was almost having a heart attack when the smiling face of that Sidekick girl appeared on the window.

-Hello!~She greeted.

-Oh, for the love of... ~He grunted, before turning to her. ~What are you  _fucking_ doing here?! 

-You need to come back. We can't do it without you. ~She said, softly.

-Why don't you do it, you... Little Scary Ninja? You can be the Hero, it's more than qualified!

-I don't want to be the Hero. ~She went to his punchbag and started attacking it with a impressive violence. ~Sidekicks are experts in kicks, and punchs, and all sorts of brutal force! ~She exclaimed, ripping the bag like she was the Wolverine.

He looked at her with widened eyes. Then frowned.

-That's it. I'm calling the police. ~He took his cellphone, but she took out of his hand.

-You think that your parents choose you just because you're their child? No. They choose you because you have Hero blood in your veins, but more than it, you have something that highlight you from the rest. You just need to find out what. Now go take a bath, Sweaty One. ~Without further ado, she threw the cellphone back to him, jumping out the window.

-Why me, God? ~He groaned.

oOo

The next day, his mood was (very, very) slighty better.

He was now using the chainmail and the shirt with a zero his parents gave him under his usual jacket, and his new MUHU on his belt. They managed to stop their Art teacher from causing a chãos in that Medieval World, and he saw that being a Part-Time-Hero wasn't  _that_ bad (but he would never addimit it, of course).

And talking about it...

After the class, he saw the villain going to the classroom alone. The perfect oportunity.

He began walking to the class, clenching his hand around a pair os pointy scissors. But right before, a certain eletrified girl stopped him.

-What are you doing? ~She asked, a broad smile on her face.

-Art Project. ~He replied, annoyed. She didn't gave up.

-Really? Because you look like would murder someone.

-How did you guessed? ~He joked.

But, unfortunally, she took it seriously. 

-You're not talking for real. ~She said, her smile suddenly desappeared.

-Uh... no... ~He hid the scissors behind his back, but too late, she had already seen.

-Are you crazy?! ~She whispered for nobody suspect.

-Okay, you found out. But sorry, I'm not going to change my mind.

-Yeah? So I'll need to do it.

She put her hand on his shoulder and pressed a specific nerve. 

Everything got dark.

oOo

He woke up, tied against a chair in a deserted room. Sashi was sitting calmly on the teacher's desk, with her legs crossed and a cute face.

-Rise and shine, Sleepy Head! ~She sang.

-WHAT KIND OF MENTAL PROBLEM DO YOU HAVE??!!~He shouted, furious.

-Scream how much you want to, nobody will hear, everybody left already. So, you know that trying to murder people is a bad thing, don't you?

-SAID THE GIRL WHO KIDNAPED ME!!!!!!

-I tried to prevent you from going to jail, you're welcome. ~She replied. ~Now, could you tell why did you do it?

-It's beacuse... I-it's because... Why me? 

For her surprise, he started crying.

-What right... does that guy have... t-to take them away from me...?~ He sobbed. ~And why must I follow their steps? I always try to make this tough appearence, but I have feels too!! I may had luck yesterday, but who garantees that I will not make everything burn down?!

She aproached carefully. He didn't looked up while she cut off his restrains. She was expecting him to use it on his favor and try to escape, but he only put his hands on his face and cryed more. She needed to do something to make him feel better, so she hugged his head against her chest, rubbing circles on his upper back. He didn't tried to fight back, just hugged her, coming closer and wetering her sweater.

-Don't you dare tell this to some living soul. ~He mumbled.

-Okay, I'll tell to my plushies, then. ~She joked, but he took seriously.

-Neither to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking in what would happen if they meet with the originals..:  
> Original! Penn and Oposite! Sashi excitedely babbling at each other about random stuff, Oposite! Penn and Original! Sashi hissing and growling at each other like wild animals ("Stay away from my precious baby, ya creep!"), Oposite! Daphne crying about some stupid matter and Original! Daphne slapping her face and saying for her stop pissing her off, Original! Boone trying to make Oposite! Boone laugh like he was a soldier of the Buckingham Palace while he huffs and asks to the sky ("How Gawd this is my life?").


	7. Dusk Till Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is the Sidekick's birthday (actually, not quite), and her Hero will make sure everything's special for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. This one haves 2 periodes: Fluff and NSFW. The fluff part is safe to anyone who wanna read, but the other... not so much.  
> So, if you're innocent, can read ONLY until the keyword: Lemonade. (the first word that came in my mind :P). But after the keyword, SKIP IMEDIATELLY. Aunt H.A don't want to cause any trauma.  
> But if you like this kind of thing, enjoy, my child!  
> (PS: haves a scene reffering to the third chapter of Coffee and Caramel)

//Observer Narrator//

Sashi was feeling a little upset (and her "upsedness" included angry outbursts, bad mood and the possibility of snapping anyone's neck). Yesterday was her 17° birthday, and Penn hadn't talked with her the whole day. O'course, he went to the small party her parents gave every year, but he just gave her a quick hug and said her present wasn't ready yet (Boone gave her new headphones, Daphne gave a deck of tarot cards, Wendy gave a Slytheryn scarf, Louis gave a Bastet plushie and Sunny gave a rodeo tie and paused the game for that week, so they could be themselves). 

She was about to go to his house and ask WTF was happening, but when she opened the door of her apartment, came face to face with him and his dorky smile.

-Happy one-day-after-your-birthday! ~He exclaimed, smiling from ear to ear.

-Oh,  _now_ you're talking to me? ~She grunted. He rubbed his neck shyly.

-Ahm, sorry for that... is that I tought that you would want spend your day with your family, I didn't wanted to disturb.

She sighed. He was dumb, but was gentle, after all. She liked her friends, but sometimes liked to be with just her parents and brother. He, more than anyone ('cuz he almost lost his own) understood it.

-But today, I'm all yours. I planned something special for this day. It's all about you. ~He carressed her face, placing a kiss on her cheek. She felt herself melt, but couldn't let it show, so gave a little smirk, looking at him with daring eyes.

-Okay, then.

oOo

He guided her to a bench in the park, and made her sit on his lap and close her eyes. She felt something cold on her neck. He asked her to open her eyes and she did.

On her neck, was a shinning moon-shapped opal, on a white-gold chain.

-Now we match! ~He said, conecting her half with his, a sun-shapped tiger-eye on a golden chain.

-You're sooooooooo cheesy. ~She kissed his jaw, saying "thank you" without saying.

-Anything for you. ~He hugged her closer and began kissing her neck, what made her laugh a little.

-Hey... we're in public, people will see...

-I don't care what the people says or thinks, but if it makes you uncomfortable...

-I don't mind much... ~She messed his hair (he didn't let anyone but her or his parents to touch his locks -or he would activate the Rude Mode) and leaned for a kiss. But, milimeters before their lips touched...  

His watch bipped. He looked at it and frowned, disapointed.

-Oh, man, not today!~ He huffed.

-What's wrong?

-We have a mission. ~He said. She got surprised that something that usually would make him excited was anoying him so much. ~Sorry, Sash, I wanted it to be perfect... ~He pouted, and she found cute that he was worrying so much about her happiness.

-And who says it isn't? ~She gave him a smile. ~If haves something that I love is kicking evil's butt. Is like I always say, "what is life without your heart feeling like it might jack-knife out of your chest"?

He smiled back.

-If you say so.

oOo

They had two missions, so they went to care about one and Boone and Daphne, about the other.

What a amazing coincidendence.

The mission was in the Most Beautifull World Imaginable.

After defeating the evil guys, they hang out through the place, who basically showed all the prettiest landscapes you could imagine. They watched, like, 25 sunsets, 32 nothern auroras and 1 volcano eruption ("is nice when it don't destroy anything", she said). 

They ended the day laying on the grass, star-gazing.

-You were right, it was fun. ~He commented.

-I always know best. ~She replied. ~PZ, thanks for everything. It was great.

-It don't need to end yet. I have one last thing that I want to do with you.

-And what it is? ~She asked, despite already knowing, and her cheeks blushed. There was a while since they did it the last time (four months and twenty-three days exactly -but who's counting?) and looked the perfect oportunity.

-You'll see.

oOo 

Okay... ** **Lemonade**.**

They came back home, and headed to his room. Looked like the house was deserted. There wasn't Brock and Vonnie watching TV on the couch, or the sounds of explosions that came from the basement (because of Wendy's experiments) or Scooby and Hook playing around the house. She even checked the wardrobe to see if Daphne wasn't there.

-But if someone comes? ~She asked, worried. The last thing she needed was that...  _certain accident_ repeated.

-Oh, yeah. That's the problem of not having a door. Steven will face this if his relationship with Connie improve. ~He laughed awkwardly. ~But I asked everybody to go out this night, just in case. Now, could you take off your clothes and turn around, please?

She obeyed, very slowly (what a strip-tease...), not suspecting of anything.

And he took advantage that her battlefield instincts were turned off.

Quick like a snake, he tied her wrists with a fluffy handcuff and knocked her down on his bed, each hand in one side of her head, locked by her neck, and her legs spread. She looked at him in surprise. He was fully dressed and sitting between her legs, with a smirk on his face.

-What the heck...?! ~She gasped, extremally blushed, trying to show anger but failing miserably.

-I said that today was all about you. So I will make you feel pleasure like you never felt before. You don't need to move a finger, I'll do everything. ~He put a blindfold on her eyes, and the last thing she saw was that friggin dorky smile. ~And, at the same time, I'll prove that I _can_ be in charge. So just relax and enjoy yourself.

Her instincts (and something else...) turned on imediatelly. Despite knowing that he would never hurt her, being tied and blinded was part of her training as a Sidekick. She needed to hold herself to don't attack him.

She felt something sticky drop on the corner of her mouth. Before she could ask, he said:

-Don't worry. It's just something to make your lips even sweeter. ~He pressed something hard (problably made of wood) against them, passing the substance like a lipstick. 

A little drop fell inside her mouth, through her parted lips. Honey. And the hard thing was the spoon, apparently. The part Horror-Movie-And-Cop-Romance-Lover shouted that he would throw bees on her face, but the Dirty-Minded part gave another theory.

-You're  _not_ going to pass it on my body. 

-No, no. Just there. I have another plans to the rest. ~He kissed her lips, licking all the honey out of her mouth, then sucking gently her lower lip, and stroking her ears (he discovered recently that they were a weak point).  When they pulled apart, both were panting, a string of saliva conecting their tongues. Then he lowered to her neck and shoulders, kissing and licking until all the surfaces were with his DNA. After, he moved to the corner between her neck and her right shoulder, passing his teeth just superficially, not enough to hurt, just to feel and tickle. His hands traveled slowly on her body, caressing her hips, her belly, her arms. Despite the strange pose she was stuck in, she was quite enjoying the attention.

He got up and took took a masseger from his nightstand. Turned it on, a little  _bzzzz_ filling the air. The noise alerted her, one hundred way-more-dangerous objects passing through her mind. Her isntincts made her fight against the handcuffs. Her heart said that she needed to trust him, but a small part of her mind remebered her off all those hideous crimes that were commited by those persons who seems "trustfull".

-Ahm... could you give me the key? ~She asked, not really wanting to stop, but a bit... worried. She had never been in the Submissive role.

He felt a little concerned, but since she hadn't said their safe word, he tought she was entering on the play.

-Of course. ~He said. She felt something cold being pinned with tape between her breasts. ~There is. 

Well, he gave the key to her.

Such a shame she couldn't take it.

-Oh, you're crue-HOLY CRAP!!!! ~She screamed when felt the masseger in contact with her right nipple. Now stop was the _last_ thing she wanted to do.

-Keep your voice down, do you want the neighbors think I'm murdering you? ~He allowed the toy to tease all her upper-front area, making her struggle to not to shout. His fingers dig on the sensitive skin, moving in sync with the device. Then he turned off and put it on the bed. She got confused with the loss of touch and sudden silence.

-Why did you stope-YOU MUST BE FREAKING KIDDING ME!!!! ~She exclaimed, feeling her boyfriend slowly sliding a vibrator on her private parts. He turned on the lower motion, thrusting in and out with one hand and resuming playing with her breasts with the other. He began a mouthjob on the right while using the masseger on the left, eventually changing the motion of the vibrator. She felt her heart fastening, pounding against the little key. He was holding her ver close to his body, and she felt his clothes rubbing against her bare skin, giving her the sure that she was his that night. She could feel his lips curving on a smile on her nipple, and he even started to hum a song while working, treating her like she was the most precious thing in the world. That made her know that he was her little dork, after all. He hadn't enough evilness to hurt her, and she trusted him by heart and soul. Maybe she was watching too much detective shows. 

A sudden twist in the motion of the vibrations made her come back to reality. How much time it had passed, half a hour? She didn'r had sure, but he did't stoped his job for none a second. He had already put in the highest when she orgasmed, in a silent scream (she was mute by pleasure - and fear of neighbors knocking on the door), wetering his bed sheet.

-Oh boy, what a mess. At least I can say that you are having fun, don't you? ~He said, taking off the wet vibrator from inside her almost-unconscious body. ~Everything's okay?~ He asked, a bit concerned. She managed to mutter a "yes".~ So can I continue? ~She nooded frantically. ~If you inssist. ~ He slid a finger inside her. ~If you want it, work for it.

She understood what he wanted to say.

That numskull.

Knowing that he could be extremally stubborn when he wanted (and cursing him inside her mind for putting the fucking key in such unreachable and stupid place), she started moving up and down on a slow pace. He hummed satisfied, sliding another two fingers while caressing her torax with his free hand, and she sighed with his reward. He observed her attently. Her backs curved slightly, her hair messed, tiny moans escaping from her mouth, her nipples in a darker shade from his previous playing, her already soaked parts making his digits desapear... If he kept looking would come just with this vision.

-Such a good girl. ~He said, stroking her hair and pulling out, licking his fingers. ~But there's a last part before the main event. 

She felt his fingers being replaced by his tongue. She shivered, gasping, 'cause he was hitting a certain spot that was too sensitive. She tried to move slightly, just for him hit a part that didn't felt so incredibly  _good_ (she wouldn't let him won that, no way), when he grabbed her thighs, holding her still.

-I don't finished yet. Now stay still or I'll let you alone to free yourself. ~He said, kissing that freaking bulge of nerves.

He resumed licking the same spot, aplying extra force now that he knew it made her react that way. She chenched her nails on her palm, her very accelerated breath mixed with groans. She tryied to say his name, but couldn't even pronounce nothing after "P". She hated that he could let her so helpless at that point, and loved it at the same time, what made her hate more, a eternal cicle. 

And then he stopped.

For a minute or two, he didn't touched her. She tought he had left the room when felt something hard rubbing against her parts, what made chills run through her spine. Wasn't a vibrator and much less a honey spoon.

-Now, listen. I will just tease you like this. Maybe poke against your bulge or part your lips just slighty. But nothing more than it, for, let's say, a hour? Let's see who of us is stronger of will. Will you break first and beg, or will I give up and just do it...? Let's discover, shall we?

-Wassup with you and all this teasing? ~She asked, playfully. Despiste liking, she wanted to understood his sudden change on characther.

-I-I just wanted to make you fell as good as I do when we... you know. ~He said, a little ashamed. ~You always act so confident, rulling the situation. But if you want to stop...

-And who said I'm complaining?! ~She replied, smirking. ~Don't freaking stop now, man!

He did as she said, keeping with his sexual torture for one hour, and she endured incredibily. Actually, that was even relaxing to her. She passed years trainig to resist at anything, he wouldn't break her like that. But she knew his lack of patience would betrayal him. She could feel his erection twich agaist her soft point, and a bit of a warm sticky liquid dropping on her. He started to rub with more intensity, trying to keep on control but no. Finally, he removed her blindfold.

-I want to look in your eyes. ~ He kissed her nose. Was completely naked, his light blue eyes shinning in the dark. ~You want it? ~He asked.

-Yes... ~She replied, bitting her lip.

-Want me to slid trough your warm, wet walls, go in and out until you fell full and satisfied?

-Y-yes...

-Want me to come in and conect us like one being?

-I want you to cut the cheesy talk and do it already, idiot. ~She stuck her tongue out, making him chuckle.

-I exagerated a little, right?

-Ye, but I'm getting used to it.

Slowly, he entered on her, moving on a steady pace. He took the protection potion from the nightstand and the two drank.

She sighed, the moment she waited patiently all night arrived. He moved in slow, but hard thrusts, hitting her womb and sliding easily.

-Hhh... Hhh... 

-Y-you're liking?

-Ah, yes... I'ts... very... very good...

-So can I be in charge more often?

-O-of... course...

That's everything he needed to hear.

He began to move faster, in a rough way he never used before, while squeezing her breasts and nibling her neck. She groaned when she reached her peak, her fluids coming out and messing even more his sheets. But he, since hadn't passed through all that foreplay, took a little longer, and kept going. He walls convulsing against him were driving him wild, and he aplied a bit more of force. She chocked. Her insides, now even more sensible by the recent release, were making her feel twice better than before. She muttered his name some times, as a incentive, before starting to moan incoherent words louder and louder. She wasn't caring about the neighbors anymore. They could appear with the S.W.A.T and she wouldn't care less. After some minutes, she begun feeling the first strings of goo, and soon his essence was filling her, bubling and warming her inside while he kept going, coming back to the slow pace, just because he didn't wanted to come out yet. He took the key and opened her handcuffs, and the first thing she did when got free was pull him to a kiss, thanking for the night. 

He pulled out and took a sheet, and she asked him to give her panties. He did, and she put the on, preventing the white drops to come out.

-It's to feel your warmth for a little more... ~She explained.

-And now who is being cheesy, your kinky dirty girl?

- _I'm_ kinky? Said the boy who put a blindfold on me 3/5 we do it!

-What can I do if you get adorable with this "What the heck is happening" face?

They laughed. Something that they liked as much than sex, actually more, was this comfortable moments that they shared then and there. He covered them and they get ready to sleep, both yawning. She hugged him against her chest, caressing sleeply his hair.

\- Maybe the next time we could try suspension. ~He joked.

-Good idea, I'll like to se you all tied hanging on the ceiling.

-I-I meaned-

-Nope. You can be the leader on the missions, but on the bed you're my little bitch.

-Sometimes I don't like you a little. ~He huffed, his tone way softer than his words.

-I love you too~She whispered, before falling asleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This time I'm even impressed with myself.  
> WHAT  
> THE  
> HECK  
> WAS  
> THAT???!!!


	8. Unconditionally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amnesia is such a big problem to our heroes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A  
> N  
> G  
> S  
> T.

//Observer Narrator//

-Ooooaaaaaarrrrghhhh! ~Grunted Louis, crawling to the coach like he would go to the gallows.

-Someone isn't having a good day. ~Commented Sashi, don't avoiding her eyes from her book.

-I'm going crazy!! ~He exclaimed. ~Why the hell does Sunny needed to do this game?!

-You're not able to imitate  Wendy?

-How do you imitate someone totaly unpredictable?! Her behavior don't have any standard or logic, looks like be the black sheep is a sport to her!

-Look, I don't know her so much than you, but I think that "standart and logic" aren't good words to describe her.

-Exactly!! Such a dumb game. 

-At first, I would agree with you, but now I guess this can be useful. ~He looked at her in confusion. ~Like, I always thought that Penn didn't take his position seriously, 'cause he never came to training at time, but, being at his place, I discovered that he carried so much pressure during missions being the leader that the rest of the time he preferred think in anything else, or his brain would explode. 

-...Makes sense. But how do you imitate him so well?

-I just get back in the memories of him and think: What PZ would do?

-Curse you and your freaking memories. ~He joked, fixing the male blue shirt with moons. ~At least I don't need to use skirt.

-Hey. ~She handed him her book. ~I was Reading The Philosopher's Stone again 'cuz, surprisingly, Penn likes to read the same books hundred times, but I guess you need it more than me. Wendy loves Harry Potter more than her own life.

-True. ~He huffed, taking the book.

-Now I have a mission, but I can help you better later. Good luck there.

-Ya too.

* * *

Louis was already in the last chapters of the book, devouring the words. 

-Was Quirrel all this time?! ... Holy shit the Stone is in his pocket?! This woman is a genius!

A portal opened, indicating that the Dream Team came back.

-Wassup, guys? How was the mission? ~He asked, not paying much attention. But when Penn ran past him upstairs, carring a fainted Sashi, with Boone and Daphne running right behind, it catch his attention. ~Not very well, it seems. ~He said, running to call the girls.

* * *

-What the fuck happened?! ~Exclaimed Wendy.

-We are at some weird temple and we needed to take some weird rocks to a weird altar, and we managed, but when the sunlight lit them up, a beam hit her and she simply fell like a puppet with cut strings! ~Told Boone, while Penn was passing a wet towel on Sashi's forehead, with her laid on his bed, still unconscious, and Daphne was trying to find out what was wrong with her.

-What was the name of the temple?

-Temple... Tchuchicama, I guess. ~Said the bluenette.

-Holy Texas, not this one. ~Gasped Sunny.

-What? You already went there?

-Yeh... That's how we lost our 4° member. Poor Steve. ~Said the witch, dead-panned.

- _ **WHAT???**_ ~The three was almost having a mental outburst when Louis hit his elbow on her ribs.

-Just kidding! There's no Steve.~She laughed awkawrdly. ~But I can't lie, it can have one thousant side efects. I stood blind for four days.

-She's waking! ~Exclaimed Penn.

Slowly, very slowly, Sashi opened her eyes and sat, groaning.

-Dude! Are you seeing? How much fingers do I have here? ~Asked Boone, showing three fingers to her.

-Ugh, Boone, get it outta my face. ~She moved his hand away.

-Are you okay? ~Asked Daphne, concerned.

-Yea, I guess I am, Daph. ~She afirmed.

-I'm glad you're okay. ~Said Penn, hugging her, but she pulled away, looking at him between confused and slighty angry.

-Wow, hold up. Don't touch me, stranger. Who are you and why do you think you can hug me?

The redhead's heart felt like was being ripped apart.

-W-what? Y-you... don't remember me?

-Oh, boy. ~Said Wendy, waving her wand next to the girl like a detector. ~Looks like all the memories of you two was erased from her mind. But just of your two.

-What?! Why?!

-...I guess it was my fault. ~Gasped Louis. Before the boy's wide eyes, he continued. ~Earlier, I said "curse you and your freaking memory"... as a mage, I can jinx people, even without wanting, I guess it was what happened.

The next second, Penn was grabbing him by the shirt, lifting a little off the ground, pure fury on his eyes. Being the third taller person in the house ( just losing for Boone and Daphne), he managed to lift the ravenette easily, since he was as thin as him.

-Why did you do it?! ~He roared.

-Wasn't in propose! I didn't measured my words!

-Well, soon it will not be a problem anymore, cause I'll rip our vocal chords and use them to strangle you!!

He was a chill guy, and was hard to get in his nerves and make him want blood. But when he did, oh... If you care about your health, stay 20 miles away from him.

But still, he wasn't violent. The fear on the other's eyes made him wake from his anger trance. He slowly let him go.

-Sorry. Accidents happens. That's okay. ~He huffed.

-No, this is not okay! They were my OTP! I even have a photo of their first kiss on my cellphone! ~The Wiseman showed the photo, proving his words.

-You saw...?!

-Duh, dude. You guys thought that I was oblivious but I can read you like a open book.

-Folks... where's Pinkie?! ~Shouted Daphne, pointing at the open window.

-Man, she's good. ~Praised Wendy.

* * *

The next day...

-Stop following me! ~She adviced.

-But you need to hear me! I'm-

-Look. ~She stood in front of her locker. ~I don't know who you are, or what kind of prank do you want to do with me, but you're getting on my nerves. So, if you don't want to end up with your legs on your backs, leave me alone!

-But...

-I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN, OK?!

He stood quiet for a while, her words aching more than fire. And then, with sadness pearls falling from his eyes, he forced a smile.

-Okay. If it will make you happy, I'll not disturb you anymore. I love you, and I'll love you forever, no matter what, but if you don't feel the same anymore, I let you go. Your happiness is what matters to me. So goodbye, Sash. You'll always be on my heart. ~He said,wiping tears, still with a big smile, going away.

Deep down, she felt a little sad for him, but his story was too much absurd. Of couse, she had been a Part-Time-Sidekick, but she only remembered Boone on their team. If he was with them, she would know, right?

Then she opened her locker. The insides had a photobook.

-What the...

She opened in the first page, and had a little pink note.

_I found it inside Phyllis's robot, that she gave to my Family when she... you know._

_I guess it will help you recover your memory. (but pleasy give back to me, my mother is crazy for it)._

_Love_ ,

_Penn._

-I know this name... 

She began to pass the pages, full of photos of their missions. It looked so familiar... Maybe... that  boy was telling the truth?

-Oh, I think I screwed up.

She began to run after him, but didn't found him nowhere. She passed by the janitor closet, not hearing the whines of a very sad redhead, crying while silently hearing  Bruno Mars' "When I Was Your Man" on his headphones.

* * *

She found him after the class, coming out of the school.

-Hey, wait! ~She waved to him.

He stoped and looked at her.

-Will you give me a paper that says that I can't get 1 mile near to you? ~He asked, incredibly, with 0 sarcasm.

She breathed deeply.

-I... I'll give you a chance. To prove that you are who you says you are.

His eyes lit up with a smile.

-Seriosly?

-Just don't make me waste my time.

-I swear, you're not going to regret.

* * *

-Well, I'm regreting!

The violent teenager was tied against Wendy's bed, with a prism on her forehead. The basement was only lit up by candles.

-I'm with amnesia, not possesed!

-This is a ancient ritual to recover things relax.~Huffed the young witch. ~Now, Zero, take this rock here. ~She gave a multicolored Crystal to him.~ and hold on her direction, and it will use your essence to fix her. But, lemme say a thing. We made this spell when Ilost my sight, but the deal is that Louie is magical. You aren't. We can't predict what will happen to you, or even if you'll survive. Are you sure that you want to do it?

The boy gave a nood.

-I rather live only on her memory than live with her without she remember what we lived together.

-Okie-dokie. Guys, let's begin.

She came into position, between Daphne and Louis. Boone and Sunny were in the living room, because it was a very complexed spell and they couldn't have any distraction. 

- _Modicum auxilium magica hominibus reor hic, bene?_ ~She recited, something near to: "magical beings, a little help here, pretty please?"

She lifted her wand, Louis lifted his scepter and Daphne lifted her classic black blade lance. A bright beam came out of the three objects, hiting the Crystal that the Hero was holding, making the boy squirm and scream in pain. Next, it hit the prism, that lit up the dark room with a rainbow.

After some seconds, the lights show ended.

And the redhead fell.

Sashi opened her eyes.

And panicked.

-Penn? Penn!! Oh my God are you okay?! ~She exclaimed, getting rid of her restrains and running to him. He was very pale and shivering. ~For the Montain Beast's sake, don't you dare to die!

He took a little bit of effort, but he managed to open his-WOW.

So, that's how it happened.

-What? What's the problem? ~He asked, worried.

She gazed at his now-two-different-colors-eyes. One blue, and other green. Wasn't a so bad side effect.

-Your eyes...

-Are them ugly? Weird? Scary?

She carresed his face.

-Actually, I think they're very pretty.

-It means that you remember me?

-Does it answer you question? ~She grabbed his shirt and kissed him. When they pulled apart, he made a face.

-I'm not sure yet... Could you confirm, please?

-You...

While they were kissing again...

-And what are us, part of the decoration? ~Murmured Wendy, not anoyed at all, just imitating L's mood.

-Oh, baby is feeling upset? ~Mocked Louis, on her  style.

-Not bad, Hattaway, not bad. But I think you cold improve your- HOLY DUMBLEDORE?! ~She exclaimed, looking at Daphne, with her hair on fire.

The demigod did't looked to care.

-Oh, it's normal. Give it ten minutes.</p

* * *

When they came upstairs to the living room,  saw such a intersting scene.

Boone and Suny making out on the sofa.

-Oh my gods! ~Gasped Daphne. ~Paisley will love when she know it! And  now she owe me 10 drachmas, I told her the girl would take the lead, haha!

-Dudes! ~Exclaimed the chubby boy, his lips stained with her lipstick. The two pulled apart, extremally red.

-Hoho, SunSun, conquearing hearts! ~Said Wendy, while Penn was checking the photos he took on his cellphone.

-Auuhh, you know, zura! This boy was more worried than a turkey before Christmas, so I wanted to cheer him up...

-With your lips? Man, I wonder what you would do if he was having a panic attack. 

-Uuh...

-We're kidding, guys! Continue, don't mind us! Anyways, I'm getting used to see people kissing. ~She said, before Louis grabb her by the arms and kiss her lips, to everyone's surprise. She looked at him with wide eyes. ~Wtf...

-Just being unpredictable, Wen. ~He replied, with a naughty smile. ~Just being unpredictable.

 


	9. Thinking Out Loud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm up to do something like Sugar Xtreme, so, that's a poetic version of the last scene of "At The End Of The Worlds".  
> So, like K.O. would say: "Let's get emotional".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess this is the biggest chapter and the scene don't have even 2 minutes. That's is, is preeeeeeetty detailed.

//Observer Narrator -Sashi's POV//

-Boone, the dog has already a name! Is Patrick! ~ The Ex-Part-Time-Hero made a atempt to go after his overweight friend, when a firm grip stopped him.

She didn't had sure what she was doing. It was strange. It was new. It could screw up their friendship forever, but, somehow, the risks made her want do it more. The forbiten fruit is always the most tempting. She was used to danger, in all the forms, but never like this. Beat up a giant shark or fly to the fangs of a fire monster to save a friend didn't made her as nervous as she was now. Even the end of the Multiverse sounded less terrible than lose the friendship of her favorite dork (don't let Boone read it- she liked the goofy Wiseman, of course, but on a diferent way. As a brother, not like...something else). 

He looked at her, and she almost felt her confidence melt away. First she looked at his eyes. Those bright, shinning cyan eyes, almost glowing like they had their own light. She always liked the way they could show so much emotion, without he need to say any word. The joy when they accomplished a successful mission. The anger when he said that maybe they weren't true friends, and the regret when he apologized. The determination when they went to save his parents, the pain when he almost lost them again, the happiness when he had them with him, finally. Now, in this very moment, they were warm and passed peace to her, calming her down a bit.

Then she looked at other places. His flaming red hair, like he had a bonfire on his head, a little part falling to the sholders, but the most burning up, like searching the sky. His cheeks, where, if you look very attently, could see some small freckles, discreet and light. His smile, that stupid, adorkable smile that always made her melt inside, even more when were accompained by his buckteeth (not that she would let it show, obviously). The new scar, disguised by a some layers of base, since he wasn't ready to show it to the world yet -he worried too much with appareance, a commom Leo trace-, but she knew it was there (sometimes she called him Potter just to mock him).

The scar had such a interesting story. When he was about to save his parents, Rippen hit his back with his lance, making him fall and hit his head in some rocks. When he touched his forehead, was bleeding, and it scared him. When he told her that, she wanted to open a portal and knock the vilain 'till the brain come out, but he just laughed and said that he didn't blamed the man, after all. He was just trying to make his family proud, was tired of being always the 2° best. 

Blame on his pure heart. Risking his own life to save someone who tried to kill him a million times. Of course, if wasn't this shot in the dark, Rippen wouldn't try to redeem and stay in the Most Dangerous World Imaginable, instead of the Zeros. They even shook hands like old friends, how much heroes do it? He was, no doubt, one of a kind.

Of course, he wasn't perfect, at all. He could be the most cruel person in the world when was pissed off, what the accident on the Deer-Tiger-Alien World proved. He was very impatient, competitive, don't took most of things seriously, usually liked the things on his way and sometimes was the living version of Lady Gaga's "Applause", but still, she couldn't call him selfish, just impulsive. According to that scientist ball in the Ball World, he had technically died to bring peace to the balls and the others sports equipments (but by the power of the Silver Tape, they managed to bring him back -but not before she shout like a crazy woman while Boone almost turned everyone into floaters, when they saw the "corpse"). And we she needed to count how much times he almost died for the greatest good, she would need a whole day to finish.

Another sensitive point: lose him. At first, she thought it  was just about her job, but then the feeling began to burn on her chest in a way she didn't felt on the trainings. Was a real thing. Like when they needed to save him, from inside him. When Boone said he would aply the medicine on his heart, her own almost stopped. A high pitched scream that she didn't reconized came out, she was in panic. When he got eaten by that monstruous toilet?  Her lungs didn't seem to work. When he almost desapeared forever on that Jeckyll/Hide World? She burst into tears (but she would never addimit that they were true ones, not just to break Rippen). When he got stuck on the void of the dimensions? Ah, she freaked out completely. She couldn't lose that dork, no way.

His confused face brought her back to reality. He was waiting what she was going to say, but the words get stuck on her throat. Well, gestures speak louder than words. She didn't wanted to ruin his work relationship with heart matters (what made she look at other boys, like Blaze - but not so strong as her feelings for the redhead- no other boy could make her run to the bathroom and come back with a red face like he did), but they wasn't Part-Time-Heroes anymore, so, screw it up.

//Observer Narrator -Penn's POV//

-Boone, the dog has already a name! Is Patrick! ~When he was about to follow the team's buffon, something grabbed his wrist, making he look back. The Ex-Part-Time-Sidekick was looking at him, with a shy smile, what wasn't her style. He smiled back at her slighty confused.

Her eyes looked bigger without her Specs, what made them prettier, too. Dark brown, like bitter chocolate, with a tiny bit of light, what made them deep and mysterious, inviting him to solve the puzzle that was their owner. Her new hair, sepia with cherry pink tips, framed her face, contrasting to her caramel skin. But he also liked her old pigtails too, he didn't get right why she wanted to change, but, for him, she looked beautifull anyways. Okay, not _anyways_ , in the world of that purple princess she wans't exactly pleasant to look at, but you can't win all the times. The Flurgle Blurgle accident wasn't something he liked to remember, too. 

If other girls had already catch his eye? Of course, he wasn't made of steel. First, had the previous mentioned Purple Girl, which beauty made him compete senseless with Boone, but, in the end, she wasn't as beautiful inside than she was outside. Then had Orchid, that rose from Plantwood, wich melodic voice was as charming as a spell, but she confirmed the phrase "every rose has her thorns". And finally, had Maria, the pirate. Her bold style was surelly attractive, and he liked the fact he would be marked on her life as the guy who made her trust in people again, and she would be forever a "What if", but still, none of them caused the efect that the girl in front of him caused (not that masturbate on his best friend's name was something to be proud about, no no. He felt guilty and ashamed and the worst, not regreting a little. Damn you, Puberty). 

He admired her confidence and her fierce gaze, looking at you like could break your neck or give you a hug. No matter how hard the situation, no matter how scary the monster or how big the army, she simply did her karates and, most of the time, they couldn't win without her. His heart Always felt a jolt of eletricity when she laughed her cute laugh, or gave a smile, specially when he knew that he caused the smile. He liked to know new thing about her, since she didn't liked to reveal much of herself, unlike him. Boone had even made a draw, comparim them both. Penn was like the sun, bright, warm and energic. Sashi was like the moon, mysterious, shinning on her own way, completing the night. But, unlike the moon, who needs the sun to shine, he didn't felt like she depended on him. She could easilly be the Heroine, like he told her before, but she was fine with her job. 

He also liked the way she cared about who she loved. Seeing the way she treated her Family was a prove. When her parentes told her she couldn't be a Sidekick 'cause was too dangerous, she didn't fight. She didn't began shouting like a rebel teenager. She simply acepted, quietly, politly, don't wanting to hurt their feelings. Of course, she proved they were wrong, but not arguing. Just being herself. 

This made him wonder if she cared about him, too. Like, when he almost turned into Rippen forever, he had heard her crying, but didn't knew if those tears were true, cause they stopped as fast they started. After he got stuck on the void of the Multiverse, Boone told that she almost killed Phyllis for her to bring him back. And when he almost ended with their friendship, she didn't gave up untill he put this idea out of his mind, and, after all, she wasn't angry. Actually, she had even said that he was the strongest person that she knew and hugged him, but not lke the hug she gave on the 50° Missions Aniversary, awkward and uncomfortable, but that kind of hug that make you just stay there, silently hugging, never wanting to stop. He wanted to hug her more like that, but was afraid that she would break his arms if he suggested it.

She looked at the ground, like didn't knowing what to do. It scared him a little and his smile hesitated. It wasn't normal... Maybe she would give a bad new? Like, her family was moving to other town, state, country? Would them keep friends if she go to Japan or something like it? She had just two days of life? Would he lost her forever?

She held his wrists with both of her hands, and pulled him closer.

Wait... what was happening?

He suddenly felt her lips on his. He got surprised at first, but soon let himself melt under her touch, holding her hands, feeling her breath twich when he replied. He had never kissed a girl before (had that "almost" with Maria, but didn't count), and he Always wondered how it would be, but it didn't prepared him for the real deal, the time seemed to freeze while they were like that, and took a while for him realise it was already over.

-So... this mean we are... a thing, now? ~He asked, blushing. She looked over her sholder, her cheeks soflty rose colored.

-Yea, maybe. ~She replied, more shy than she had ever seen. Then she punched his arm, something that he had noticed that she did when was trying to recover her composture. The first time it hurted, but he learned to get used to it. Then Boone came with the lost dog on his arms, and they both went to return Patrick to his owner. But, before leave, she gave him a look that said with all the words: Kobayashi One, Zero, well, Zero.

But oh, he would make that "maybe" turn into a "sure".

Wait and see, Sash. Wait and see.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Maybe weeee find love right weeere we aaaaare..."


	10. Chained To The Rhythm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Fairy World.  
> Another battle.  
> But this time, not of strenght.  
> Of voices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved the Wrestling Fairies episode, I couldn't help but do it. Sorry!

//Observer Narrator//

-Cool! We have that cute wings again! ~Exclaimed Boone, checking their new looks.

They were in another Fairy World, but unlike the last time, they weren't small, didn't lived in threes and didn't fought MMA. That was a Contemporary Fairies world, where that mythical beings rode biclycles, had coffee and tattoo shops, and, aparently, had music competitions.

Daphne was using a black crop top that had "Chilling Like a Villain" wrote in blue flames, a song score tattoed on the arm, a piercing on the yellow wings and on the pointy ears (she had them in the normal world too, because of her father), ripped jeans and long boots. She also had DJ equipment.

Boone was using a black shirt, no-fingers-gloves, the long hair on a ponytail, his usual flip-flops and small green wings. He seemed the drummer.

Sashi was wearing a long shirt, imitating a twilight, that said "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun" wrote in black and white, a black short skirt, a Japanese Dragon tattoed on her calf, black long All Stars and pink wings, matching with her hair. She carried a electric-blue violin.

Penn was the most "normal" of them, despite the blue wings and elfic ears. Was using a simple white long sleeves shirt, a green pendant on his neck, tidy jeans and sneakers. He was holding piano scores.

But the big deal was that the two last ones couldn't talk. When they tried, only a bell noise came out. They were starting to freak out when Daphne quickly checked the Specs.

-Okay. We're Black Eyed Pixies, a garage-cover-band that are destined to be the World's most famous band and reset the world in peace and harmony with our songs, but only if we win the Battle of Bands. And our main vocals are with Fairy Flu, that makes you talk all Jing-a-Linged.

-Don't worrie! Me and Daph are great a singing, AND I don't have fear of stage anymore, let's win this! ~Exclaimed the chubby fairy.

-Black Eyed Pixies, next in the stage. ~Said a anoyed female voice.

-There's four events, we need to win three. I sing in this one. ~Daphne said to her friends.

Their first song was Imagine Dragons' "Top Of The World".

And maaaaaaan, her voice improved since the last time.

_If you love somebody_

_Better tell them while they're here 'cause_

_They just may run away from you_

_You'll never know what went well_

_Then again it just depents on_

_How long time is left for you_

_I've had the highest mountains_

_I've had the deepest rivers_

_You can have it all but not till you move it_

_Now take it in but don't look down_

_'Cause I'm on top of the world, ey..._

After they finnished, they won 9,5; 8,8 and 9,0.

When they were going to  the next time, they saw that someone had messed their instruments, so Daph kept outstage to fix them and the three went to play again, this time, Boone on the vocals. They managed to get some glasses and boxes, and played a acoustic version of  Clean Bandit's "Rather Be".

 

_We're thousant miles from comfort_

_We have traveled land and sea_

_But as long as you are with me_

_There's no place I rather be_

_I would wait forever_

_Exulted in the sea_

_As long as I am with you_

_My heart continues to beat_

_With every step we take_

_Kyoto to The Bay_

_Strolling so casually_

_We're different and the same_

_Gave you another name_

_Switch up the batteries..._

They won 9,0; 8,7 and 8,9 for the creativity.

Daph managed to fix the instruments (yey), but P and S didn't saw that.

'Cause when they were getting soda on the machine, some motherfucker knocked them and they fainted. 

They woke up, on chairs, tied against each other's backs, on a empty room. Someone really didn't wanted their team to win.

*Translate from Jing-a-Ling:

-Sash, watch your language. ~Scolded the redhead. She was grumbling terrible curses and, somehow, they could understand each other.

-PZ, remember in that Rock, Paper, Scissors World, were you convinced me that revenge is a bad thing?

-Yea...

-I changed my mind. I want to see the pain in that guys eyes, whoever they are.

-That's something up to you today? You was in a bad mood all the mission.

-I... don't want to talk about it.

-C'mon... I don't like to see my favorite Sidekick so down in the dumps.

She huffed.

-I feel so useless. I wanted to help, but I-

-Please, don't start it. ~He interromped.

-What? ~She replied, offended.

-You know, S, you are great to give advices, but don't follow them very well. ~He laughed. ~You Always said to me that don't matter what we are or what we do, we're Always important somehow. Don't matter if you play the fiddle or the spoons. You are helping. And, about that guys, sucess is the best revenge. We will get outta here, get in that stage and clean the floor with them, musically. ~He said, softly.

She blushed, and them made a determined face.

-'Kay. But prepare yourself. It will hurt. ~She got up, making his feet get out of the floor, and dropped herself and him on the floor. The chairs crashed, and they got free.

-You were right, it hurted. ~He said, rubbing his sore butt.

-Let's go. ~She took him by the wings and dragged him outside.

They looked for Boone and Daphne everywhere, but didn't found them. And they were the next.

-We'll need to improvise. ~She said.

-But we can't sing!

-We'll not sing. Remember that song that we were training?

Of course they remembered. Back in their world (were they played that instruments too, as a hobbie), they were thaining a super complicaded song, but never did right.

-Yes, but...

-No "but"s! Let's do it!

They get on the stage, and started to play "Something Wild", from the movie Pete's Dragon, all in instrumental. In the start, she mistaked a little, but continued, and soon they were playing as one being, their fingers seemed to fly. The crowd's eyes wetered, and clapped excitadelly when they finished.

-Nice job. ~Said the same anoyed voice from before, that was one of the judges. ~But you need to sing. So, no points for this song. More luck in the next row.

Sashi was flaming when they got outstage, furious bell noises coming out of her mouth.

Daph and Boon appeared, and seemed to had pass through the chairs-ropes thing too. They were all wet and D's hair was catching fire. God knows how they escaped.

-Hey, wassup with Pinkie? ~she asked. Penn only shrugged, while the other kept with the anger.

-....AND THAT DAUGHTER OF A BITCH FUCKING SAID THAT WE COULDN'T GET POINTS BECAUSE WE WEREN'T SINGING, OH, FOR GOD'S SAKE, GIMME A BREAK! I WANTED TO SEE HER SINGING WITH A BELL ON Her- Wait am I talking?!

-Yes, and I would turn out the CapsLock if I were you. ~Replied the bluenette, a bit scared.

-Yeh, I think that even the Ball World heard you, and they haven't ears. Wait, so how does them listen?! ~Asked Boone.

-But... How?

-Oh, I forgot to say. The Fairy Flu lasts only two hours.

-Great! ~Said Penn. ~Now we are in the game!

-Wait! ~Sashi pointed to a group in a corner, apparently named "Dark Wings" (what made sense, since their wings were all blacks), looking at they in a suspect way. They looked angry.~I bet that were they who wanted us to lose. 

-Yes, were they. ~Said Daphne, on her usual calm way. ~I saw their faces when tied us.

-I knew it! I'm going to ~ Before she could say what she was going to do with them, the anoyed voice sounded again.

-Black Eyed Pixies, next in the stage.

-It will need to wait. But I swear to-

-Sash, I already told you, revenge doesn't worth it.

-But...!

-We doesn't have time, c'mon!

They get on the stage again, and the two would do a duet. She didn't seemed to forget her anger.

Penn breathed deeply and started.

The song was Save the World, from Swedish House Mafia. Of course.

_Into the streets, we're coming down_

_We never sleep, never get tired_

_Trough urban fields, and suburban life_

_Turn the crowd up now, we'll never back down_

_Shoot down a skyline, watch it in prime time_

_Turn up the love now, listen up now, turn up the love_

 

Then he looked directly to the pink-haired fairy's eyes.

  _Who's gonna save the world tonight?_

_Who's gonna bring you back to life?_

_We're gonna make it, you and I_

_We're gonna save the world tonight._

 

Sashi let out a sigh, but soon was singin too.

_We're far from home, is for the better_

_What we dream, is all that matters_

_We're on our way, United..._

If the faires didn't cried before, this time they did.

They received 10 from all the judges and won the Battle of Bands. But the best part was that, suddenly, a bucket of water fell on the head of the rival band, and relealed light pink wings, disguised with black ink. Boone and Daphne looked at Sashi.

-I didn't did it!

Then they looked at Penn, that was with a naughty smile.

-What? I'm not made of steel! 


	11. Chandelier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dionysus' Parties REALLY can get crazy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kids, you cant drink much (or any) alcohol. It's better wait till ya +21 and with a medical prescription. Like 2 ml once in a year. Follow our heroes exemple and drink safe things.  
> And keep your eyes on your cups in parties, someone can put something.  
> Ok.  
> I thing that it make me okay with the law.  
> (It's a earlier Halloween episode, I couldn't wait till October).

-Fantastic Four?

-Nah, too obvious.

-Kids Next Door?

-We would need five persons. and P would need to shave his hair.

-NO! Anything but it! -Reacted the redhead,  grabbing his red locks with despair.

-Maybe the Four Knights of the Apocalypse? I'm Death! ~Exclaimed the bluenette, lifting her hand like she was in the school.

-I'm War!~ Exclaimed the Asian, entering on the play and liking the idea.

-And the way Wildfire  is thiny, he can be Hunger!

-Hey, I'm not that thin!

-Man, Pinkie can lift you with no effort  and she's one head shorter than you.

-Anyways, I think we can think something less... Dark.

-Aw, nothing come into my mind! ~Daphne huffed. ~I wanted to go with the perfect quartet costumes to our first Halloween Party of the Omegas and Alphas of Dimensional Travelers! Dionysus' childs will make it this year and their parties are legendary!

-Relax, Zombie Queen. Let's see... What do you like, of characters?

-Hmmm. I like Mabel, Luna Lovegood... and the younger sister of Stuck In The Middle that I never remember the name. I think it start with D... Is Dorothy, right?

-...Ye, it was a close one. ~S patted her shoulder. ~But Gravity Falls is a good idea.

-Yeh! I can be Mabel and Wildfire can be Dipper! We are almost twins already!

The boy's eyes landed on a little frame, showing the duo in their "Shared-Birthday" (cuz they born in days next to the other). In the photo, they were making a pose from after dancing Arianna Grande's "Problem" on Just Dance. They liked to say they were siblings, but couldn't be more different: his hair was red, and her's was blue (despite the two looked like flames). His eyes were blue (and now one was green) and her's were yellow. His skin was peachy and her's was chocolate. And she was slightly taller than him and, behind her hair, she had pointy ears. But the two had freckles and (like Daph liked to say) "toothed little problems that make us unique and we're not going to fix" (he was bucktoothed and she had a chipped teeth). But he liked the differences between them. "Same pieces don't complete puzzles", he used to say.

-And Boone can be Soos, and Pinkie that redheaded clerk!

Penn's face blushed when he imagined Sashi on a lumberjack outfit.

-Nah, I don't know... ~He said, 'cause he had sure that he wouldn't handle that.

-What's your opinion, Flip-Flop? ~Daphne asked to Boone, who was with eyes shut. When Penn tried to touch him, he suddenly let out a gasp.

-I HAVE THE PERFECT IDEA!!!

* * *

-Boone, you're a genius!~ Praised Penn, admiring his blue Musketeer outfit.

-I love hearing it, from-

-Don't even start. ~Scolded Sashi ~But I need to admit, it was pretty smart.

 -Well, I thought it was a good idea, 'cuz we're kinda like The Three Musketeers. Like, Penn is Athos, Sashi is Porthos, I'm Aramis and Daphne is D'Artagnan, because-

-I always end up saving your butts?~ Asked the bluenette.

-I was going to say "You joined us a little later", but your works too.

-Anyways, was great. And Daph, sorry for asking, but where did you get perfect Musketeers costumes, of our size, our colors ~Light blue, Purple, Green and Dark blue~ with legit weapons? 

-Wildfire, you have a demigod sleeping on your wardrobe, other tree magical teenagers on your basement, a hell hound and a familiar playing on the backyard, you travel through dimensions since you had 13, are a mutant  and the most confusing thing for you is where I got this costumes? ~She asked.

-Was just a simple asking, geez! And I'm not  a- ~He started to snif, and got  _very_ close from the Sidekick. ~Sash, did you washed your hair? It smells so tidy, like lavander and lemon, and it's so soft... ~He sighed, sniffing her head.

-...Uhhh... Thanks? But I washed two days ago... ~She replied, a bit uncomfortable.

-Like I said, mutant. ~Said Daphne~ The same spell that caused this green eye made you have superhuman senses.

-If you knew it, why didn't you said before?!

-You didn't asked! Now, powers like this can be both a bless and a curse, so you need to learn control them.

-Starting now. ~Said Boone, patting his friend's shoulder. ~'Cuz Athos smelling Porthos' hair would be such a scene in the party.

oOo

 They got into the party, on the Mythological World. The florest where it was happening was decorated with dozens of pumpkins, decorated with faces of creatures like griffons, manticores, chimaeras, and others that they didn't even dreamed about, iluminated by magical lights. The same lights were floating in the air, pulsing ans changing color. Lots of demigods, witches and other sorts of people chattered and danced excitedely. Daphne went to a table and came back with four cups.

-Wine. If we want co come in, we need to drink. Dionysus's rule. Don't worry, this ones are alcohol free. ~She said, giving the cups to them. 

-P, are you okay? ~Asked the Asian. The redhead looked a little bothered.

-Yea, I'm okay... It's just the music, it's too loud. I guess my new senses don't like it.

-Ah, with this choice of music my ears hurt too. Where's Green Day and Imagine Dragons? ~Asked a familiar voice.

They turned to see Wendy, Louis and  Sunny, cosplaying Mal, Jay and Evie, from Descendants (1).

-You guys look pretier than a pig on a beauty contest! ~Exclaimed Sunny, and they choose to take that as a compliment.

-But please, say it's from the original version, not Barbie's. Please say that this cloaks don't turn into gowns. ~Said Louis.

-Me and Pinkie wouldn't like it, but I can't say the same for the gentlemans here. ~Joked Daphne, waving to the boys.

-In our defense, we would look fantastic in gowns. ~Said Boone.

-And yours are great, too. ~Said Penn, turning to Wendy. ~You made them by magic?

-Nope. All handmade. In my home city, we are experts in this kind of thing.

-Where?

-Why don't you guess? ~ She giggled and started singing.

_In the South land_

_There's a city_

_Way down on the river_

_Where the women are very pretty_

_And all the men deliver_

_We got music_

_It's Always playin_

_Start in the day time_

_And go all through the night_

_And when you hear that music playing_

_Hear what I'm sayin_

_Make you fell alright..._

_-_ Oh, New Orleans? ~Asked the boy.

-Ding-Ding, we have a winner. 

-Nice singing.

-Thanks, my uncles haves a karaoke, and I lived above it, so, or I tried to sleep with all the noise, or I went with the flow. 

-Are you guys from there too? ~He asked for the others.

-No. ~Replied Louis. ~I'm from New York. The good side of being a supernatural being there is that people rarely catches you doing something weird.

-Percy Jackson proved this theory. ~Said Daphne.

-And I'm from Texas. ~Said Sunny.

-She can tame a wild bull while plays "Honey I'm Good" in the fiddle. ~Whispered Wendy.

 -Hey, you have Mal, Jay and Evie, but where's Carlos? ~Asked Sashi.

-Oh, since this costume needed 4 people, we called someone to be our fourth wheel...

-Hello-o! ~Paisley came into view, wearing a black, white and red outfit. Daphne smiled seeing her girlfriend. ~Oh, gods! D, you get really hot with this clothes.

The Hades' child took the Aphrodite's daughter on her arms.

-Not as hot as you. But maybe, the next time, I can be Ruby and you my Sapphire. ~She whispered, making the blonde blush.

-Hey, Lou. You may not be Ben, but I guess that you can give me a "wand". ~Wendy teased.

-Wen!!! Not here!!! ~Exclaimed Louis, red faced.

They never understood the Witch-Mage relationship, if they were dating or not. They could either act as just friends and then be all "intimal". It was confusing. 

-Hey, Sun, wanna dance? ~Asked "Aramis" to "Evie". 

-No. I rather play "Tie The Minotaur". C'mon, you'll like it! ~She said, dragging the boy to a corner.

And suddenly Penn and Sashi were in one of the situations they hated the most.

Being with other couples in a public space.

_Sooooo uncomfortable!_

-Umm... so...

-That's how a demigod party is.

-More lively than I thought.

They got interromped by a scream.

-Oh, it's Boone. Better see what is. ~She said, walking away. She attempted to follow her but a boy stopped him.

-Hello! Will you participate of the team's game? ~He asked.

-Wassat?

-It's a competition that tests your teamwork while fighting with a monster. Someone name "Daphne" already signed you.

-Hm, so looks like I'm playing. ~When he said that, a a fast figure passed in front of him, but he tought it was just a bat. 

-Great. "Good Luck". ~Said the boy, mocking a little, but the other didn't noticed. When he went away, the redhaid took a sip of his beverage and felt a bit weird, but thought it was because of his superhuman palate.

A little far from there, the mysterious boy talked with his twin brother.

-You poured...?

-Yes. It will be fun.

oOo

Finally, the competition started. They were the lasts. After seeing the MST+ Paisley fighting a dragon, it was their turn. Their monster came out of the dark woods. Penn widened his eyes. Sashi clenched her fists. Boone let out a whinne. And Daphne huffed.

 -Why did it need to be a spider?

Some time ago, they discovered that Daphne hated spiders. Not by fear, like Athena's childs, she just didn't liked. Felt disgusted. And it decreased a lot their movie opitions. Charlotte's Web? Forget it. Arachonophobia (the movie)? No-no. Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets? "Skip to the cute scene when he saves Ginny". When came out Spiderman Into The Spiderverse, they tought she would lost it.

They started to fight, but P wans't feeling well. He felt like his insides were burning, wanted to vomit, to faint. He was getting slow, but the others thought he was just distracted and said to him kept his head on the game. He didn't wanted to worrie them, so pretended that everything was okay. The giganormous tarantula took advantage of his state and hitted him with one leg, making him fly and land on S.

-Ouch! 

-Sorry! I...

-Do you wanna us to die? Concentrate, WindBag! ~She grunted, running to help Daphne, that was waving her sword while grumbling "grossgrossgrossgross"!

It made him have a idea.

The spider get on the four back legs to attack...

-Hit the torax! ~She shouted.

The spider's expression changed from anger to surprise when gained four unspected piercings. The creature exploded in green slime.

Daphne let out a extremally disgusted "EEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!"

Boone spewed on his hat.

Sashi mumbled something about "Crying Babbies".

And Penn fainted.

* * *

-Y-you did WHAT?! Repeat, please! ~Roared the Sidekick, taking one of the mysterious boys (they discovered they were Hermes' childs) on a chokehold, while the Guide was holding the other by the ankle and the Wiseman was trying to wake the Hero.

-We put a potion on his drink, but was just a joke, we swear! Was just for him to act like nuts and imitate ducks and things like that, we didn't expected him to react like that!~The boy cried.

-It had Nectar? ~Asked Daphne to the other. Nectar was a demigod drink to cure, but caused terrible effects on mortals (like burning from the inside out).

-Yes, but just a little! We thought he was a demigod too! B-but we have the cure! ~Said the other, taking a small bottle from his pocket. ~It will prevent him to die, but will let him very dizzy, like he was drunk.

The bluenette took the bottle, opened and sniffed.

-Aproved. ~She poured the potion on the redhead's parted lips. He imediatelly woke up.

-G-guys...? What happened...~ He asked, on a hoarse voice.

-Don't matter. I'll take care about him now. ~The pinkhead took him from Boone's arms and walked to a quieter place, a little away from the party. They sat down on the grass, his head laying on her sholder, breathing heavilly.

-Why didn't you told us? ~She asked, in a mix of anger and concern.

-I didn't wanted to scare you guys...

-PZ, you know something that we have alike the -four- Musketeers? With us, it's one for all, but all for one, too. If that's something wrong, you  _need_ to tell us. You almost get yourself killed today. And... Sorry for being so harsh to you, when you aren't well.

-That's okay, Sash. ~He laid on the floor, using her tighs as a pillow.

-Hey, aren't you uncomfortable like this? ~She asked, playing with his hair. He let out a weak laugh.

-No. This way, I can see the stars. Specially this one. ~He booped her nose, making her blush uncontrollably.

-You need to rest, shouldn't move. ~She replied, trying to sound serious.

-How can I not touch this cute face? ~He giggled. She wasn't sure if it was his drunkness or his dorkness. Being raised by two super-affective parents that didn't hided their love from their son (creating lots of awkwards moments), he knew how to be extremally sugary when he wanted.

The night was begining to get good to them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't watch Stuck In The Middle, the younger sister's name is Daphne. And, like our adorable demigod, she seems to like to be the most eccentric she can be. And she can be VERY eccentric.


	12. Hey, Soul Sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soulmate! AU  
> It's like the mix of three of four AUs.  
> You born with a tattoo in somewhere of your body, and the oposite place is marked by a disform black stain (like, if your tattoo is on the right side, the stain is on the left), cause there's where your soulmate is supposed to touch the first time. When it happens, the stain is replaced by the person's tattoo, and it shines everytime they're near. But if the person dies, the tattoo turns into black.

**13 years old (Zap One)**

//Penn's POV//

-Oh, no, no, no... Anyone but her... ~I said, looking at my naked upper body on the mirror. In my left shoulder, had my usual mark, but in the right, the black stain had turned into something different.

A yellow circle, like the sun or something like it, surrounded by delicate cherry branches. Was very beautiful, but it made me frigthtened.

The only person that touched me in my shoulder that day was a certain Japanese girl that I had accidentally bumped into and she basically swore end me.

 _That_ was my soulmate. 

It needed to be a joke.

//Sashi's POV//

It needed to be a joke.

-OH HELL NO. ~I grunted, when I saw the new mark on my shoulder.

Was a red zero, with cyan triangles arround it, forming something like phoenix's wings. It would be pretty cool, if wasn't the mark of a idiot. 

That freaking crying baby that refused something amazing and necessary for the Multiverse's balance, for godness' sake.

 _That_ was my soulmate.

Such a bad luck. That's no way I'll engange in something with him. Never.

** 16 years old (Maps -It's not just today)**

Well, never say never.

I really ended up being on a relationship with that dork. But, recently, we had fighted, and now, Daphne was trying to convince me I should make up with him.

-I told him about his fatal flaw, but he just ignored it! He keeps doing stupid things! ~I said.

-Well, he said that you sould control your anger. ~She replied, waving her hands, showing her mark (a black smiling skull surrounded by blue crystals) on the back of the left hand and Paisley's (a heart crowded by flowers) in the right, 'cause they brushed hands when meet each other.

-What does it mean?!

-That you need to have patience! People makes mistak- Pinkie... ~She looked at something that apparently made her scared, but I was too angry to assimilate.

-What if some of this mistakes...

-Pinky...

-Make us find him dead somewhere...

-KOBAYASHI!! ~She shouted. I shut up, 'cause she just called me by my last name when was a emergency. She pointed at my shoulder. Penn's mark was slowly getting darker and darker. Somewhere, Boone shouted. 

"Please", I tought, running for the sound with D. "Please, that it isn't what I'm thinking of".

You must imagine my reaction when I saw my soulmate laid on the ground, bleeding, with Boone crying above him.

And the last thing I said to him was "I hate you".

I felt hot tears falling from my face while I tried to not scream. Daphne knelt close to him and said:

-He's not dead. That guy gave him a shot and hit his head, but he didn't killed him. He's in a coma. His soul is on the Underworld, but not belong there.  **Yet.** Someone need to go to the Underworld and bring him back.

oOo

I came into the Underworld with Scooby guiding me. The enourmous hell hound sniffed, and runned, with me mounting him. With every step, the mark shone brighter and brighter in the dark.

I was going to save him.

I  _needed_ to save him.

oOo

-Just promise you'll be here with me!

-I don't promise. I  _swear._

Thanks God, we managed to bring him back. I couldn't live with myself if id had let that dork die. Now we where together again, cuddling on his bed. He fell asleep before me, so I carefully took off his shirt, just to see his marks, shinning in blue and pink on the dark room, matching with mines. I laid my head on his chest and let myself relax with his arms around me, tangling my fingers on his curls 'till sleep. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was also thinking about the Your Name AU, that's it, the name of your soulmate is written on your wrist since you're born.  
> Like, P freaking out since a child 'cuz "where the heck will I find someone named Sashi?!"  
> And after he gives up before the first mission and she's like "I can't believe that loser is our Hero. What's his name again?" Then Boone answer: "Penn". She looks at her wrist and shout "WHY DO YOU HATE ME, MULTIVERSE?!"  
> There's a other that says that your nemesis' name is written in the other wrist. So Penn gets in the Art class the first time and the teacher says "I'm Mr. Rippen" and he's like "Oh God he will totally go Quirrel on me I have to change schools".  
> Just. Imagine. It.


	13. Beauty and the Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Creature! AU  
> What would you react if you discovered that your boyfriend was a monster?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was Reading some demon, vampire, werewolf aus and liked a lot the idea, but I wanted to do something different. Wait and see ¬¬

//Observer Narrator//

The four heros were on their secret base, that's it, Penn's house. They was preparing a Movie Night, and the host went upstairs to do... something. He didn't explained well.

But, downstairs, they had the snack question. Boone wanted nachos, but Daphne ratherned pizza. Sashi wasn't caring about it, and even suggesting the classic popcorn didn't made them change their mind. So they sent her to ask Penn's opinion.

-PZ, do you rathe- ~She shut herself seeing the scene.

-Aaaah, finally I can spread these things. ~The redhead said, flexing a pair of dark wings, looking like a raven's. He was shirtless, what showed weird simbols on his skin, changing collors on a psychedelic way. His fingertips had pearly claws. She gasped, and he turned, showing that his chest had that simbols too, his eyes had golden íris and bluebell pupils, had fangs and some rainbow feathers next to his ears. 

Sashi screamed. Penn screamed. Boone and Daphne came upstairs to see what was happening and screamed too. They continued on this cicle till the girls shout:

-EVERYBODY STOP SCREAMING!!!

Boone screamed one last time, receiving a deadly glare from the girls.

-Sorry.

They looked back to the strange creature.

-Uhhh... I swear I can explain.

oOo

The trio was sitting on his bed while the Bird-Boy was walking in circles, trying to decide the best way to tell what he was going to tell.

-Okay. When my mother was pregnant, she didn't stoped going on missions. She couldn't. The Multiverse still needed Part-Time-Heroes. So, in one mission, she really pissed off a youkai Queen.

-Youkai? ~Asked B.

-Are Japanese supernatural creatures. ~Replied S.

-Exactly. The queen got mad and cursed her, or rather, her baby. But I don't blame my mother. She felt really bad about it, but I said that was okay. Wasn't her fault. She was just doing her job, protecting the balance of the Multiverse, saving worlds. Accidents happens.

-Ok, but... what are you?! ~Said B.

-A han'you, a half-youkai. Being expecifc, a half-tengu.

-Tengu? Wasn't that monster bird from Randy Cunninghan?

-Eeeehhh, sorta. Tengus were winged beings, most with Bird heads or red skin and long noses. But I kept with most human features, except, well,  _this_. ~He gestured at his body. ~I managed to hide my weird traces and pretend I was a human for all my life, lots of youkais can keep in disguise for decades, even living with humans. Only my Family know it.

-Good job hiding, even _I didn't knew. ~_ Addimited Daphne, what was a surprise. She usually knew everything that happened with her team mates.

-I'll understand if you guys don't want to be with me anymo-

-Are you nuts? ~Said the pinkhead, getting up and putting a hand on his shoulder. ~No matter if you are a vampire, a ogre or even a soul-eater. You are our friend, and it won't change.

-Yeh, now we have two magical beings on our team! ~Said the demigod.

-Hey! Do you have any powers? ~Asked Boone, excited.

-Oh, actually, yes. ~Replied the young Tengu, that was surprised we was been accepted, but willing to show off a bit. ~ I, obviously, can fly, teleport, have telecinesis, can enter on the mortals' dreams like Steven, shape-shift...

oOo

Some days later, they learned to get used with the Hero's secret, and even have fun with it. But, recently, Sashi seemed a little distant. Most of time, she was zonning out. Penn got concerned, thinking it was his fault, that he scared her. 

The two were on his house, doing homework.

-Maybe we should have a break. ~He said. 

She yawned.

-Why?

-You look exausted.

-What? I'm not!

-Your eyes are almost closing, take a nap. You already finished you homework, anyway.

-I don't need to sleep! ~ He wraped one wing around her, stroking behind her ear. She tried to fight against the warmt and softness, but she ended up sleeping on his arms. 

oOo

He finished his homework and moved them both to his bed. Tengus don't necesarialy needed to sleep (just when they used their powers too much), so he busied himself watching her. A while after, she started mumbling and squirming. She was having a nightmare, no doubt about it. He looked at her, concerned. He had sure it was about him. She wanted so bad to know what she was dreaming. 

Wait...

He  _could_.

-No, no, no. I can't invade her privacity. But... if I know what is her problem, I can help her ... But she will rip my arms out and put where the sun never shine... But will Worth if she be happy again. But curiosity killed the cat...

oOo

-And satisfation brought him back. ~He said, already on her dream. ~ Okay, I just need to find a monstruous bird- ~He got interrupted by a sharp scream. ~Or just follow it.

He flyed on a dark city, nor a living soul on the streets.  He saw a warm light on a alley. He approached slowly. Expecting to see a furious Tengu destroying everything, he got surprised to see that _he_ was the victim.

-Please, help me! ~A  dream-Penn shouted, being surrounded by furious citizens raising torches and spears, like in Frankenstein. They wanted to eliminate the monster.

She was chained against a wall, trying desperately to get free. 

-PLEASE DON'T LET ME DIE!!!~ The Dream-boy cried. ~HELP ME!!!

-I'M TRYING!!! -She replied, frightened.

Finally, she got free.

But too late.

She watched impotently while a citizen stabed her youkai-boyfriend. She made way in the crowd, standing in front of him. He looked at her, panting, tears on his eyes. When she tried to approach, he cowered.

-W-why did you do it with me? I tought that you l-loved me!

-I do!

-So why did you killed m- ~He tried to finish, but suddenly got quiet. he fell on the ground and didn't get up.

-But I didn't... ~She looked at her hands, covered in blood, as her shirt and the spear she was holding. The crowd had disappeared. They were alone.

_She_ had killed him.

She fell on her knees, sobbing violently, wetering his dead body with tears.

-At least I'm dead, not with horns and a trident. ~Said the young Tengu behind her. She turned and gasped.

-What the FUCK?! Why haves two of you?!

-Ah, well. I'm the real one. I-I said I can enter on mortals' dreams. I saw that you was having a nightmare, and wanted to help (besides, I was a little curious too...).

For his relieff, she didn't got mad, just sighed like a enourmous burden got retired out of her backs. 

-So, this is a dream, uh? ~She asked.

-Yeah, want to summon a fighter unicorn that spit fire or something like it?

-No, no. I'm just happy you're not dead.

-That's why you seem so off recently? ~He asked, sitting on a dumpster.

-Ugh, yeah. ~She sitted next to the other boy, still dead on the ground. ~Since we started with these new missions, I've had nightmares almost every night (the others are wet dreams, hehe) and they are always with you. If I feelled presured being a Part-time-Sidekick before, imagine now that every mission offers 65 ways to you to die! And this on a good day! And since I discovered you're a Tengu, it got even worse. Half-youkais Always dies in animes. I was afraid that...

-Hey. ~He got closer to her, stroking her hair. That's okay. I had bad dreams since I was 13.  Even Percy and Harry haves better dreams than me. But I trust that you wouldn't let something bad happen with me, and I wouldn't let nothing hurt you. Now I need you to trust me.

She sniffed.

-'Kay.

-So... what about we try that "wet dream" thing?

She punched his arm.

-Idiot. ~She gigled.

-That was a "yes" or a "no"?

-What do you think?

-...No?

-Take off you clothes already, dumbass.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If loving create AUs is a crime, so put me in the jail and thow the key away.


	14. Stay with me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will begin with a warning:  
> That's NOT the last chapter.  
> It's just a quick story that arised on my mind, that hapens when they have 25 years old.  
> In the nexts we'll come back to the 16.  
> Okay?  
> Okay.

Was a normal day. 

After come out of their "common" jobs (as a firefighter and a cop - easy to guess who is who) they went to the not-so-common job as dimensional saviers.

Like hapened once on a while, they needed to handle two missions at once, so they went in separeted groups.

Or, was what she thought.

-Hm, Mythological World? I'm surprised that Daphne didn't took this one. ~Said Sashi, looking at the familiar landscape. 

They were on that forest they spent the night in, years ago, but she still remembered like hapened just a few days before. The trees were a little bit older, maybe taller and darker by the age, but everything looked like the same.

Well, except the enourmous Aprodite's temple.

That wasn't there before.

But Daphne had said that temples like that bloomed like mushroons, so she didn't paid much attention.

Penn rubbed the back of his neck, something that he did everytime he got nervous (like, twice in a hour). But this time he was rubbing so hard that he had sure his neck would get sore.

-Yeh, funny, uh? ~He said, praying for the gods that she didn't noticed his voice breaking.

If she did, didn't show.

-So, what's the mission? Save some kidnapped god? Break a titan face? ~She asked, thirsty for some action (and, maybe, eventually, blood).

But he had other plans.

-A-actualy... That's no mission. ~He said, holding her hands and making she look on his two-colors-eyes. ~I asked Daph to bring us here, 'cause was the place we were when I fell in love for you. Look, I find hard to think about the time we hadn't meet, and can't don't smile when I remember the times we spent together, being good times or that ones that we wanted to beat each other's heads on the floor. Our love isn't perfect, but is exactly the dark days that proves that it's true. You've always been my loyal Sidekick, and now, I want to ask you for be my partner fot the rest of our lifes.

He knelt on the ground, took a little box from his pocket and opened. She gasped.

Was white-gold ring, with a little moon-shaped diamont, matching with her necklace.

-Sashi Kobayashi, do you wanna be my wife?

She got mute, taking her hands to her mouth.She started to wept and shiver.

And frowned.

-You idiot... Brought me there for it...? I-I hate you... I hate you so much...

He got, up, surprised, feeling his heart shatter. Was had he done wrong? He tought they were going so fine...

Then she put a hand on her own pocket, taking off a little box, that she opened, revealing a gold ring with a sun-shaped diamont.

-I w-wanted to make the q-question...!~She said, sobbing, with a big smile on her face, and he knew that was the pretiest smile she ever gave. Before he could tell, she had jumped on him, hugging his neck and crying on his shoulder. ~I do! O-of course I do, you dork!!!

He got paralyzed for a while, before taking her on his arms and kissing her again and again and again, drunk in love.

A little far from the scene, Boone and Daphne watched them, hugging each other and crying like babies in happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH  
> Sorry guys, but the idea was so cute that I couldn't help it!!!


	15. Here Without You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Maybe we're a million miles apart, or maybe we're standing heart to heart".  
> On My Own. Ross Lynch to Teen Beach 2.  
> Okay, it's just a little dialogue that happens when they are in different countries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys! I just want to say that I already updated:  
> Oh, my gods;  
> The Inuman! saga and the Princess! saga (It's not just today)  
> The chapters I See Fire and Remember Me (It's not just today) and Dusk till Dawn (Dreams and Moons).  
> If you read the original version and want to see the update, please check out! :)

//Sashi's POV//

-Gods dammit.

Another one. The 3° just that week. And it was monday.

I sat up on my bed, panting and rubbing my eyes. They were wet. I could feel the warm tears streaming on my face, but I wasn't feeling like I were crying. 

The guest room on my grandma's house was dark, lit up only by the moonlight entering on the window. The silence was deafening.

Me, my parents and my brother were visiting relatives on Hakone, a little Japanese city, near from Tokyo. Was a beautifull place, and we had a great view of Mount Fuji. But I couldn't enjoy it when the lights turned off.

I looked at my cellphone and took it. Was just a call. I were alone on the room, cuz' the others were in their own (my grandma's house is pretty big). If I talked low...

No, I couldn't. He would think I'm a scared little girl who can't stand without her boyfriend.

But I really needed to talk with a friend. Check if he was okay.

I looked at his number for a long time. I was about to leave behind when I recieved a video call.

Was him.

Well, I had nothing to lose, so...

I answered.

The screen revealed his face. Of course, in the USA was still day, so he didn't looked like had left a cemetery like me.

-Oh, sorry! You were sleeping? ~He said, concerned and looking like he was regreting. ~I forgot that it would be night there...

-Don't worry, I was already awake. And I really wanted to see you, though.

For a while, we just kept staring at each other.

-There's something-

We stoped when noticed we were talking at the same time.

-You first! No, you first! Hey, stop that! Seriously, you're scaring me!

We began to laugh, and he said:

-Okay, okay, talk first. I want t know what is keeping you awake so late. Or early, or whatever.

I huffed.

-'Kay. I had a nightmare.

-Uh? But I thought you liked it!

-Well, I do when I have something to beat, but this time I couldn't.

-So, tell me.

-Okay: You were on one of that turture chambers, chained against a wooden table. I was making terible things to you, like cutting and stiching your skin, hitting you with a flaming metal bat, I had even cut off your leg! But, while my expression was cold and cruel, you kept looking at me like I was a angel or something like it, smiling and saying that, no matter what I done with you, you would keep loving me forever. ~I said, feeling more tears forming.

He stood quiet for a while, figuring out the scene. After a long and deep reflection, he rplied with a wise:

-Hm.

-That's not the first time I dream with something like this. I-i guess I know what it means. ~I said, and he looked at me, paying attention. ~Is your friggin loyalty. I feel like, no matter how much I hurt you, you keep trying to do what would make me happy. I mean, you are a mutant now thanks me. Could... could you promise me that, if one day, something happen with me, or I screw up with you, you will move on and just... forget?

He sighed. 

-Look, I could. But I would be lying.

-Yeah. I understand. I just afraid that-

-Hey. You know, a while ago a godness told me that, even when you have fear, keep standing on what you believe is what makes you good and strong. I have much, much fear that something bad happens with one of you guys, but I don't let it take control. If it haves riscks? Yes, but I will never give up of us.

-Just don't kill yourself with it, okay?

-I'll  try!

We smiled at each other, and with this new sure I laid my head on the pillow.

-I wanted to be there with you. ~He said, whispering softly like he did when we were alone together. ~So I could hug you, smell your wonderfull scent, nuzzle on yor neck and kiss those soft, sweet lips of yours, making your fear go away and have you sleeping on my arms...

-Ow, you silly... ~I blushed.

-I miss you so much. Is the first time we stay so much time apart...

-I know. But I'll come back in three days, you'll survive.

-I don't have sure. I think I have a fever. My head is aching.  _Cough cough_. ~He pretended a sick tone.~ If I die, I want you to know that... I ate all of you yogurt... 

-Man! That was mine!

-Sorry, I was hungry and needed yogurt. I'll buy you more.

-Nevermind. Hey, today I saw a Escape Room on a mall and remembered when we played it and finished in ten minutes.

-Yeah! The clerk's eyes got so big that I thought it would jump from his face!

-Well, he didn't knew that we were part-time-heroes that solved a Jeckyll/Hide problem.

-And you remember that Daph treatened the man dressed like a monster to make him swallow that top hat if he kept muddling us?

-And that Boone took 5 minutes to realize that he was stepping on the key?

We laughed.

-Thank you for calling, I needed that.

-Anytime. Now, you'd better come back to sleep.

-Kay, mom.

-I love you.

-I (yawn) love you too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! So, I'm posting some draws on tumblr, if you wanna see, check out my page (hufflepuffamber)!!  
> Aren't Monalisas, but I think they're pretty cool! If you ever wanted to know Daph's appareance, there is!  
> And haves some dialogues too!  
> Obs: the page ins't a great thing cuz' I'm still learning to use it. :p


	16. Viva La Vida

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the most strange your life is, it's always weird to see the lord of the dead using a light blue tie and chewing a muffin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isn't really romantic, just a little story to Fathers' day.  
> I watched Descendants 3 and (besides I'll need to change some things on Mirror, Mirror On The Wall) that made me want to show a little bit more of the relationship between Daphne and her dad.

  _Hear the silent prayers_

_Smell the dark roses_

_There's someone in the shadows, is that you?_

_Come here_

_Come rescue me_

_End with life's sick irony_

_That we only see the light_

_On the darkest days_

_Open the cage_

_No blood will be wasted_

_The primal childs, United_

_Make this_

_A bright night_

_Make me feel I'm not alone_

-So, what do you think?

The trio's jaws hit the ground. They never DREAMED that Daphne could be _that_ deep.

-I guess you'll gain a A+ in Goth Poetry. ~Said Penn.

-I made inspired on the Titans/Gods war. After it, my father got isoled from the Olympus. Do you think he would like? ~She asked, almost like she was starving for aproval.

-Why don't you show it on Fathers' Day School Event? ~Asked Boone, and Sashi punched him.

-Oh, no. My father won't come. ~She said smiling, but they felt a little bit of melancholy on her voice. ~He's busy, needs to see billions of souls everyday... But that's okay.

Her tone was so convincing that even her bought it.

oOo

The event's day came. Brock and Silvester were basically deciding the details of their childs' marriage, while Penn and Sashi were whishing they could sink on the floor and Boone and his father laughed no-so-discreetly. Daphne was there too, alone (since Richard, her step-dad, was in a event with Jeremy), and was smiling, but secreetly praying that they no one would make that question...

-Hey, and where's your dad, Daphne?

Crap.

Silvester, altrough knowing about her father, aparently didn't realized that he had just throw a knife on the girl's heart. Sometimes, be a demigod wasn't at all pleasureable, 'cuz that means you wouldn't live a normal life.

-Oh, well, he didn't came, but...

-Uh, Daph... ~Said Penn, pointing to something behind her. All of them seemed surprised. ~Do you know many giant guys with blue hair?

She looked back and gasped.

Well, they may have traveled thousands dimensions and saw the weirdest things, but that didn't prepared them to see Hades, the god of the Underworld, using a social shirt, a light blue stripped tie, his blue hair tied on a ponytail (and not flaming anymore), ripped jeans, brown loafers, with a blueberry muffin in one hand and a cup of coffee in other, walking to them.

-F-FATHER??!! ~She chokked. She had sure that, if he was there, and not on the Mytological World, she may had screwed up extremally badly and now he would end her. He wouldn't come just for a mortals' Fathers Day, right? No, think in this possibility was dream too much.

He finnished his muffin and coffee, threw the cup in the recyclable trash and stood in front of her, expressionless. Altrough she was tal, he was taller, very taller, and stronger. Her face indicated that she was expecting him to rip her head out. To burn her to the dust. To steal her soul.

But definitelly not hug her.

And that's what he did.

She paralysed in surprised for a while, before hugging him back. 

-M'lord, what are-

-First, skip all this formality. In this world, I'm not a god, I'm a normal man, so just call me "dad". And second, can't I visit my daughter in Fathers Day?

-But and the souls...

-Is winter on our dimension, so I let Persephone in charge. And, hey, I don't go in "adventures" like my Brothers, so I don't have other demigods childs, so I think is okay, aren't it?

oOo

It WAS okay.

Untill a aleatory teacher start making too much questions.

And they soon discovered that he wasn't very good in lying under pression.

-What's your name? ~The cubby, blond haired teacher asked.

-Hades. ~He replied, instinctivelly, before remembering that wasn't a very normal name.

-Like the Greek god?

-Yeah, yeah, my... parents gave me this name in tribute of him. 

-Hm, how interesting, they usually choose Zeus. Wasn't him the most important?

-Yes. ~He said, leching his nails on his palms and smiling, in the same way Daphne did when she was trying to hide her anger. ~He surelly thinks he is... ~Murmured him. 

-And what's your job?

-Huuuumm...

-He works on a funerary! ~Said Daphne, quickly.

-A man called Hades who works with the dead? ~The man asked, and they started to sweat cold. ~What a coincidence!

-They sighed in relief.

Sometimes the mortals can be very oblivious.

oOo

-And then Vonnie gave birth in the middle of the Ocean World! The boy had luck in not having a tail! ~Told Brock, while Penn hid his face on his hands. For the most he liked to have his parents back, he deffinitely didn't need his father telling these dad-stories.

-So, Hades, do you have any interesting birth story? ~Asked Silvester.

-Well, when I've born, my father Cronos swallowed me, 'cuz he didn't wanted a child to took his crown, so...

-No, about Daphne!

-Oh. ~He rubbed his neck, looking a little nervous. ~I actually didn't saw her born... I just saw her the first time when she had 10 years old, for start her training...

-Training?

-Yeah ~Said her, laughing awkwardly. ~If is to have a mistake on your family, is better be one that don't embarass you!

The blue haired man's face got blanc (even more than the normal).

-What?

-Well, yeh, since I shouldn't have born-

- _DaphneEuropeAdansweneedtotalknow. ~_ He grunted, grabbing her by the arm and walking away with her, stamping feet.

He guided her to a empty room, clenching his fingers on her arm. When they entered, he closed the door and looked at her, his eyes full of a fury that she never saw on him.

-Daphne, can you read my feelings now? ~He asked, his voice dripping venom. Her face got white and her blood runned cold. The last person you wanted to make mad was the one who would decide were you would rest for the eternity,  _especially_ when this person is your father.

-Y-you are angry. ~She stuttered.

-And can you say WHY am I angry?

-B-B-because I offended you?

-No. ~He stood on one knee and looked at her, his anger melting away. ~Because you offended  _you._ Daphne, do you really think so little about yourself? 

She got surprised.

-W-well, I...

-That's why you try so much to impress me? Because you think you're a mistake? ~He asked, tons of concern marking his face.

She didn't replied. The words didn't came out.

Sometimes the ones who smile the most are the saddest. 

He sighed.

-Oh, my daughter. I know  _exactly_ how is feel scorned. I guess that's my fault. If I were more present...You are the only child I had in this century. You really think I don't love you? Do you think I would come here if I didn't loved you?

-No! I-I know you're a busy god and you shouldn't-

-Show favoritsm? Daphne, I lost many of my childs because this. And all of them died thinking I didn't cared. I couldn't handle if it was the same with you. Remember, you may be a accident, but never a mistake. You are important to me.

Her eyes got full of water. She hugged his waist and sank her face on his chest, smiling from ear to ear.

-I love you, dad. ~She said, her voice a little hoarse.

-I love you too, my child. ~He replied, hugging her back and stroking her hair.

A voice in somewhere said that was the time of the Fathers Day competition.

They pulled out, and he gave a smirk. ~Hey, what about we show that mortals how we do it on our world?

-I'm on! But remember you can't use your powers or threat nobody of throwing them in the Fields of Punnishment.

-I promise I'll try!

oOo

-You're going down, old man! ~ Exclaimed Brock, what caused a grinn on his oponent.

-Ha! Do you realy think a mortal like you can win from a god? ~Replied Hades, who looked even more strong with that dark-blue sport shirt.

-I already won, in some worlds!

-Oh, sorry, Experient One! But I think that pass 10 years fighting against titans can preapare you better! 

-Prepare to eat dirt, Wildfire! ~Echoed Daphne.

-You wish, Zombie Queen! ~Said Penn.

-Uh, they know they are in the same team, right? ~Asked Boone's Father. 

-Welp. ~Sighed Sashi. ~The way Adans and Zeros are competitive, this won't end well.


	17. Girl On Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Young demigod meet het destiny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hya, guys! I know I haven't posted anything in a long time, neither in the PZPTH or Ok, K.O! fandoms, because I was feeling, dunno, a little blue? Ya know, doubting about my writting, if that's right for me... but someone said me that if that's something I love I should keep going, no mater if 1000 or 1 person reads. So, here I am again! Anyway, this time we'll not focus in the Dream Team. I've been thinking about my first OC (Daphy) and I realized that I made her nothing but a character on the backseat, unlike the others "fourth weel OCs", and I want to show a little bit more of her "true colors".  
> And then, I don't know. I was thinking about a story where I put them literaly in the skin of the Descendants characters (like I did with Harry Potter) and maybe I'll post it soon.  
> Anyways, enjoy! (and remember that comments are welcome!)  
> Obs:she haves 10 y/o there.

//Observer narrator//

-Give that back! 

-No, that's mine!

-No, is mine!

Daphne woke with a groan.

She grogly rubbed her brown eyes, getting up groaning even more. Crap, it was 5 in the morning. Now she wouldn't be able to sleep again.

She put her head out of the room 13, that, for her misfortune, was right close to the rooms 1 and 3. Serioulsly, what type of math did they made on that place?!

-YOU BETTER SHUT UP UNTILL I BURN ALL OF YOU TILL THE BONES!! AND IF YOU DARE TO WAKE ME UP EVER AGAIN I'LL SUMMON AN SKELLETON ARMY TO DANCE OUTSIDE YOUR ROOMS! WITH DUMPSTEP!!

The childs of Zeus and Poseidon stopped their noises immediatelly. She could be five years younger than them, and her father could not be so powerfull than theirs, but they knew she wasn't someone to mess up. She could pass from cheerfull and sunny to your worst nightmare in less than one second.

She closed the door and sighed. She could perfectly understood why her father didn't had any patience with his Brothers. If she had siblings as anoying she would be on a bad mood all the time too. Well, she didn't had any sibling, by the way.

She took her headphones and started to hear "F*cking Perfect" by Pink. Even if she wouldn't let anyone see this part of her, she was ever scared about not be good enough. Not for the people around her, actually, she dgaf for most of the studants of the school. For her father. He was one of the most powerfull gods of the patheon, and she knew that every mortal child that he had (that wasn't that much) had a terrible luck and died in a terrible way. She didn't wanted to be one of them. She was going to make her father proud and be one of that famous greek heroes -somehow.

The deal was: she didn't have much powers yet. She could even threat the others demigods but that wasn't for real. She believed that her powers were... "asleep", and tried to not think that she was a Half-Empty-Cup, that's it, a demigod that was more mortal than god, not having any power. It was rare, but existed.

She sighed once again, shaking her head to throw away these thoughs. She got up again, took a quick bath, dressed her black-blue uniform, marked by a skull and a bident on the side, went to the mirror and started to brush her curly black hair. She brushed her perfect teeth (thanks to her step-father, a dentist) and went to take breakfast.

oOo

-Are you okay? ~Asked Paisley, a Aphrodite's child and her bestfriend. It was a weird duo, though. The child of the lord of the dead and the one of the queen of love- but they were seamless.

-Ray and Wayne were arguing again. ~Daphne replied, taking another sip of coffee (something that she usually didn't drank).

Paisley twished her little nose. She knew how D's room-neighbors could be unsufferable. 

Daphne hadn't even took the spoon filled with milk and Titan's Treats (her favourite cereal) out of her mouth when a Monster Alert sounded.

All the school ran to the front of the building, where a great hydra waited for them.

It was a great, great,  _gigantic_ lizard, with a serpent-like head. It couldn't exaclty go to  _them_ , because of the force-field around the school, but it was beating it's head against the shield, near to break it.

Daphne wasn't very impressed. Demigods were often hunted by monsters, becouse of their god-scent. Be a demigod means have constantelly a price for your head.

She wanted to act, but the monitors didn't let her, because she was too Young blah blah blah you could get hurt etcetera is too dangerous whatever. She huffed while watching the older studants taking care of the creature.

Was a harsh battle, untill a a child of Zeus managed to cut off it's head with his sword.

While everybody was cheering, Daphne had her eyes glued on the headless body. It's neck was bubling...

-WATCH OUT!!! ~She screamed, pointing to behind the hero. the studants watched with their jaws dropped when the neck divided and started to grow. Now they were looking at a two-headed hydra.

The warrior panicked and started to cut cut heads, again and again and again, what only made more heads apear. Soon, it was a seven-headed hydra.

 _Never cut a hydra's neck._ That's a lesson that Daphne would take for life.

He tried another trick by using his sky-magic (what didn't worked, of course). A pair of Bird-like wings bloomed from the monster's backs. Great. Now it had poisonous fangs, seven heads, and could  _fly._ Really awesome.

-Do you think they'll defeat it, D? ~Asked Paisley to her friend.

But she wasn't on her side. 

Somehow, she managed to get free of the monitor's grip and was running to the creature.

Right in the moment that the hydra spit a load of acid on the first warrior, Daphne jumped on him, pushing him and herself. Unfortunelly, she fell on her face. She got up, and noticed that she had broke one tooth -damn, it was a permanent one. Richard would never let her hear the end of it.

-Wow. ~Panted the older boy. Usually childs that came from the "big three" didn't get along very well. ~Thanks, Daph.

-Anytime, Ray. Just don't Wake me up again. ~She replied, giving a now-chipped-smile. 

The monster get to attack again, this time, focusing on the brunette. She jumped and avoided it's attack, but it was a close one.

And then she made a decision. If she was going to die, she wasn't going to do it by being a victim of a terrible accident, like her dead siblings. She was going to die  ** _fighting back._**

She stood on her feet, waiting the creature to attack. The heads advanced to her rapidlly, and she summoned all of herself. Something inside her wake.

She felt her veins boiling like magma, something trying desesperatly to come out -and she released it.

 Even being used with not-normal affairs, the studants were jaw-dropped, wide-eyed statues.

Her hair exploded in blue and white flames. Her eyes shone in a golden clarity. A unnatural battle scream came out of her throat while her hands glowed and summoned all sorts of things -Since ghosts to shadows to gems to flames- circulating above her. the hydra backed up slighty.

All the studants knew that very powerfull demigods could summon a guardian to protect them (a kind of a greek Expecto Patronum) but just a few could do it, and even theirs were medium to small sized.

But the creature floating above that 10 years old kid was impossibly big. Was a doberman-shapped ghostly figure, the size of the hydra. It had diamonts in the place of eyes and teeth (but they still looked very sharp), paws made of shadows and a flaming tail.

The hydra just had time to think "Holy crap" before the dog attack it, in a Kaiju style. The monster exploded in green smoke, but since it haven't a soul, it would come back earlier or longer.

Daphne let her hands fall, making the dog disapear. She was so tired that just fell on her backs to take a nap.

oOo

Since that day, starting on the moment where she woke up of her letargic state (that lasted at least 4 days), all the other demigods looked at her with new eyes. She was no longer a little powerless toodler. Actually, now everyone said that she was problably the most powerfull demigod of the school -maybe of the country. Even her appearence had changed. Now her hair was short, blue and flame-like, and her eyes assumed a amber tone.

She didn't liked a lot of attention. She was more the crazy friend that the main star. There was just one person that she wanted attention-

-and she soon got it, 'caus some days later, a long pack was delivered for her by one of the Hermes childs. She double checked it to see if this wasn't a prank (what was typical from these guys), she opened the pack and gasped. 

There was a long lance, with the base made of bones and the blade of stygian iron. On the side, was a litle black paper, wich was written by a strong, male caligraphy, using a shinning blue ink.

_Dear Daphne,_

_I'm sorry for not talking with you before, I was allowed to do it only when you unleashed your powers._

_I've been watching your for a long, and despiste I don't get impressed very easilly, you managed to leave me with no words._

_Your power is great, but we both know that raw power can be a danger if don't trained. That's why I want you to come to the Underworld -where I can get to train you properly._

_But of course, I'll let you visit your Family and friends, I'm not a monster._

_You're destined to do big things, daughter, and I guess you already know it._

_However, when you had made you decision, you can give a punch in the ground and call my name, then I'll know you're ready._

_Greetings,_

_**H.** _ ****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Bingo-Bongo, there is!  
> (I put some refferences to "Oh, My Gods",tho)  
> Seriously, if that's something that please me so much than write about Penn and Sashi's romance is to write about D and H's daughter/father relationship.  
> (she may have some daddy issues, my poor baby).
> 
> Hope you liked!


	18. Light and Shadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, let me explain some things.  
> In this AU, everything happens just like on the normal, except that Penashi isn't canon (Yet). I wanted to make a alternative confession. Because I wanted to spice things.  
> How?  
> Penn haves the Hanahaki Disease. (Thunder rumbles!)  
> What's this, you wonder?  
> Is a fictionary japonese disease, that comes from one-sided love. The victim coughs petals and flowers, that are growing around their lungs and heart and, eventually, suffocate them. The only way to cure is by confessing to the loved one, or through surgery, but in this case the feelings would disappear and the victim wouldn't love the chosen one anymore. Yup. Very horrible.  
> I know there's been a time since I posted a chapter to the descendants au 2.0, but I need to write a giant backstory and I ain't even on the middle :' )  
> Anyway, hope you like! Bu-bye!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Refferences to an certain Gravity Falls episode...

//Observer narrator//

Phyllis had told him a million times, he needed to confess.

He told her a million times, I'll confess.

She went away, but he never confessed.

Nobody but her knew about his illness, nor even his parents or Daphne. He knew at the deepest of his heart that he needed to confess. His respiratory-cardiovascular systems were so covered by flowers that he felt like there was a entire garden growing on his lungs. Everyday, he would awake in pain and feeling dificult to breathe, but it would get better when he thought about other things.

But  it wouldn't last long.

Since the target of his affection was one of his best friends.

Of course, he had another crushes there and then, but this one was special.

To a random guy, Sashi Kobayashi wasn't a perfect exemple of a lady. She was rude, violent, unfriendelly and could kick the shit out of you faster than you could say "Gah!".

But she was so much more...

She was fierce and brave, and knew very much how to be kind and affable and be there right when you need her, whenever you need her. Her chocolate brown eyes had the warmness of a bonfire. And her hug was so soft...

But he couldn't tell her. Because she was his friend. and throw a bomb like this would ruin their friendship forever, 'cause, there's no way she felt the same, right?

Oh, how many night he spent thinking about her, the want of run his fingers on her short, smooth hair, to feel her caramel skin, how her clothes hugged her in the right way and made her... chest... look so ~~soft~~ neat. But this thoughs hurted too much.

It had been some years since he knew her. He had a long time crush on her, but this symptoms appeared after a certain *ahem _Blaze*_ mission. He didn't tell anyone, because he didn't want to scare them. 

One day, he was talking with Rippen on his MUHU-watch.

-So, it took a time to pull Larry out of that giant jam-pot monster, but at least, now he smell like strawberries. ~Told the man, and the boy chuckled.

-Gosh, something very similar happened with Boone, yesterday! ~He said. On the background, there was a muffled explosion noise.

-What was that?! It wasn't your blue-haired friend, right?! Please, tell me she isn't near! ~Cried Rippen, holding his hands in front of his body for defense. Even with dimensions between them, Miss I-Want-Snake-Bones-For-My-Collection-Hey-There's-A-Giant-Snake still scared the living crap out of him.

Penn was about to reply when he got interrupted by a deep, violent cough. A little cherryblossom floated the short way from his mouth to the couch.

Rippen widened his eyes.

-Kid, this is...

-NOTHING!!~ The part time hero smiled nervously.

-Penn Zero, hear me attently. You saved my life once and now I can get to save yours. I've saw it before, and I know enough to say that it won't get better. At all. You need to confess, or else will be your doom!

Everytime he heard Rippen talking about his doom, the White-black haired man always grinned in delight. But this time, the expression of the villain has dead serious. Almost... worried.

-B-But if I do this I'll ruin-

-Ruin what? ~Asked Daphne, jumping from behind the couch with her face covered by a golden dust, like she had just killed Tinker Bell. Sincerely, he was scared to ask.

-Ruin... a cake batter! You know, if you add too much butter... ~He stuttered, but Rippen was worried with something else.

-GAHHHHH!!! THE BLUE-HAIRED ONE!! I mean... Lady Starblaster is calling me. I'm coming, love! ~He hung off his MUHU. Giving a weak smile, Penn came out of the living room, proud of his very smart excuse.

But Daphne didn't buy that, since she was staring at the cherryblossom with a frown.

* * *

 In their mission, they were on the R.P.G world again.

Penn came back to the same visual he was the last time (but he wasn't a crazy anti-hero anymore), with clothes that looked like the ones he used on that Evil!Robin Hood World, but white with blue details, long golden boots, technological gloves and a long hair tied on a braid. he had a long staff, that when activaded would turn into a double-sickle, wich in one end had a small sun orbiting the blade, and on the other, a little moon.

Sashi (for her dismay) was with the same clothes too. She had a long skirt with a cut in both sides, right in the middle of the tigh, so it showed a looooooot her well-toned legs. Had a blouse with a v-necline, ant the same cut in the othe end, recorting her ribcage. The color of the outfit was black with cherry-pink details, with bandages on her arms and legs, and a beautifull black opal in the middle of the chest, from where hung out some colorfull feathers. Instead of her gauntlets, she had now two curved swords.

Daphne (on her first time in this world), weared a dark-blue, long sleeved coat,that was open on the mid-chest, showing a silver girdle, a puffy lilac skirt and long black boots. Her neck was decorated by a collar of prisms. On her hand, had a long golden staff, with a end of a circle, like she was holding a miniature of a Quidwitch goal, that also had prisms and two silver wings.

Also, all of them had something with a space print, like Penn's cloack, Sashi's scarf and Daphne's dress.

-Cool, upgrades!~ Exclaimed Boone the Gamer through the fourth wall. ~ I'll put my L.O.L playlist! Want to ask some?

-"Get Jinxed"! ~Said D.

-"Legends Never Die". ~Said S.

-Penn? And you? 

-Huh? ~The boy was distracted, since he was busy looking at Sashi's, er... opal. ~Hm, "Phoenix".

-Oooooh, goood! ~Replied the bluenette. She loved that music, in fact, all of them did. They had even talked about turn this song the team's oficial hymn, but the game provided a lot of good choices. ~ Okay, let's go to the mission.

-'Kay. ~This time, was Boone who was reading the mission, since it was appearing on his computer's screen. ~A evil king took over the land of Jupteria and enslaved the heroes and good magical creatures with mind wash powers. A Ranger, Tr'gnar, a Thielf, Haryn, and a Cleric, Kiriax, are the last ones that escaped. Our mission is to take the Power Flower (that is on our inventory already) to the Malachite Obelisk, so we will free them once again, and our team will be the new rulers of this land.

Of course it had to be a flower.

-Take a magic thing to a tall place. This game is such repetitive. ~Grunted the thielf.

-Wait, what does a cleric do? ~Asked the redhead.

-Oh, this says... she can summon the power of any god. ~Said Boone.

-Hm, seems interesting. Poseidon! ~Daphne lifted her scepter. A wave came out of the blue and all of them got soaked. ~Nice.

* * *

They walked for a while until found a little jackallope, a rabbot with deer horns.

-How cute! ~Said Boone.

-Hi! Do you want to find the Malachite Obelisk? I can show you! ~The creature said.

They almost agreed until the thielf remebered.

-Wait, wasn't him controling the animals too?

Hearing this, the jackallope whistled, and a big army surrounded them.

-Not cute! ~Corrected the gamer.

-Fooled by a forest animal. That's not the way I thought I would die. ~Snared Daphne. ~In this case... Artemis! ~She lifted the scepter again, and the army got attacked by a herd of huge deers with golden horns.

There was a wild battle, but the heroes managed to win. Penn was holding his ankle in pain, he had sprained when he made a Knight fall from his horse. Sashi helped him to got up and gave him a cure potion. then she quickly covered her nose and mouth with a tissue.

-Sorry, I think I'm allergic to jackallopes.

He needed to hold himself to not throw up a entire bouquet. She was so cute even sneezing!

They kept on their quest, beating monsters' asses then and there.

Finally, they reached a field were had great statues of warriors and monsters, looking like were in the middle of a war. They didn't know if were just statues or real people turned into stone.

In the middle, was a great obelisk, made of green, black and blue glowing stone, with weird symbols of gold writen from the top to the ground.

                 ￦ ¥ Ω ¤ § μ ¥ ￦ ¤ ¤ ฯ ฯ

-What the heck? ~Grumbled Penn.

-"Only a hero of pure heart can climb the obelisk and claim the power". ~Translated Boone. How he did it nobody knew.

-Wildfire, that's you. ~Said Daphne.

-How do you know? Maybe is you.

-You don't know what these hands did.

He huffed.

-'Kay, I'm going.

He started to climb the obelisk, but when he was near to the tip, right in the part thar the retangle turned a pyramid, a Earth-quaking cough shook his body, making him hang in just one hand. Flowers fell while he tried to recover balance. He had no time to waste, since the army came back and was giving the girls a hard time. He kept climbing, until a quick kick on his stomach almost made him fall again. A huge man with barbarian clothes grinned to him. For some reason, the man remembered slighty Rippen.

-Your time is up, young one. ~The guy said, on a deep voice.

-So, you're the man, huh? ~The boy lifted a eyebrow.

-Penn, watch out! He haves mind-control powers! ~Shouted Sashi, from far below.

Too late. The man made a gesture and the hero's expression went blank.

-You fought bravely, child. But there's nothing you can do now. Just let go.

The boy begun to obey, dropping finger by finger, but other attack of coughs made more flowers fall.

-Ew! What the fuck is this?! ~Said the evil lord, disgusted.

Yup. Tottaly Rippen.

He got distracted enough to interrupt the mind-control-thing. Penn shook his head

-What magic did you do, kid?! ~The man grumbled.

-Actually, you can call me Scar. ~He replied, showing the old scar on his forehead.

-What, why would I call you Sc-

-LONG LIVE THE KING!! ~He shouted, putting the Power Flower, a lotus basically made of magical lights, in the top of the obelisk, that launched a blinding light that made the evil king fall. The sky lit up in colors and the warriors and creatures greeted the new ruler.

He came down to see the villain being caried to a dungeon. 

-You were dying to make this joke, weren't you? ~Said Sashi, walking to him.

He tried to reply, but couldn't, since he fell to his knees.

He was dying, but not for a joke.

He felt the flowers clenching his lungs and heart with full force. If he didn't tell quick, this wold be the last world he would see.

-PZ?! Are you okay?! ~She said, trying to discover what was wrong with him. Daphne, otherwise, had another plan.

-Dionysus! ~She exclaimed, lifting the scepter. Vines started to grow and surround them, until formed a small, confined cave of vines.

-Daphne,  _what the actual hell?!_ ~Shouted Penn, with the small force that still lasted on his lungs. ~Let us out!

-I will let you out. BUT JUST WHEN YOU TELL PINKY WHAT YOU WANT TO TELL HER YOU'LL THANK ME LATER! ~She shouted back.

-What are her talking about? ~Asked Sashi, confused.

-Nothing! ~He answered, nervously. ~Daphne has been eating pure sugar again.

The bluenette, crewing some little packs of sugar out of their vine cage, replied:

-That's not the point! I'm preventing you to die!

-No, you're forcing me to do something I don't feel confortable to do!

-Potato Potato. ~She sruggered.

 -Hey guys, do you think there's time for me to take popcorn? ~Asked Boone. They ignored him.

The redread coughed more, the pains was so unsufferable that he just wished he could die.

-Penn, your are with Hanahaki, aren't you?! ~Sashi said, trying to make him look at her eyes. There was blood coming out with the flowers, he wouldn't last much more. He was barely keeping himself awake. ~So why didn't you confessed?!

He couldn't take anymore.

-Say who you love already! ~She pleeded.

His heartbeat started to fail.

-SAY WHO YOU LOVE!!!

-YOU!!!! ~He shouted, tearing.

-....what? ~She whispered, taking a hand toher face in surprise.

-I l-love... you, Sash. Has been three years, but I didn't want to confess because I was afraid to ruin our friendship I'll understand if the things won't be the same anymore, but you have all this courage, all this strenght, all this kindness, I couldn't help falling in love with you. ~He managed to say,holding her arms and with his head lead on her chest to keep on his feet (he was so in pain that he (almost) din't tought in how soft her  ~~breasts~~ clothes were.

She knelt and made him do the same, then put a hand on her pocket and took out the same tissue from before.

-Huh, just because I love you don't mean I want to see your-

She opened the tissue and showed a small flower, with cyan petals.

He widened his eyes.

-I had the symptoms since when you meet Maria. I managed to keep in control trought meditation and things like it, but is still pretty bad. I wanted to confess before, but I never had the nerve to... The truth is... I love you too, PZ. ~She said, her cheeks slighty rose-colored Penn, in the other hand, was even redder than his hair.

-Y-you mean it?

She grabbed his face and captured his lips on a kiss. He got surprised at first, but the way the pain was fading on his chest was such wonderfull sensation that he hugged her closer and took the lead. He licked her lower lip, asking for entrance, and she, as the good sidekick she was, let her tongue meet his. after a little make-out session, they pulled out, focusing on the other's eyes. They took their hands to their mouths, and each pulled out a red rose, signalling that they were cured.

-So, what made you fall in love with me? My devious charm? My unbreakable leadership? ~He stuffed his chest and gave her his trademark grin+wink. 

-Nop. Your adorkableness. ~She punched his arm playfully. They laughed and were close to kiss again when...

-So cute! ~Exclaimed the voice they recognized as the jackallope's.

They looked arround. They werent on the vine cage again, and all the warriors and creatures were looking at them, apparently liking the show. Daphne was with that friggin chipped-tooth-smirk, and Boone was chewing popcorn with tears on his eyes. He exclaimed:

-My OTP!! My ship is sailing!!! 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title is also an song of L.O.L. (Star Guardians) I blame my friend for making me addicted to these songs!


	19. Something Entirely New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oposite! AU  
> You know what they say about oposites..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I liked so much the alternative confession from the last chapter that I wanted to do on this AU too! (Obs, no Hanahaki) (another obs: Daph is here this time)  
> Let me explain a little bit more this AU:Theit personalities are the oposite, but their essence is the same. So Penn's still heroic, Sashi's still fierce, Boone's still a good friend, and Daphne's still... Daphne.  
> Well, let's begin!  
> (is a bit inspirated in the Ultrahyperball episode -I just noticed it when I finnished :p)

 Two years and a about 150 missions later, they were on a such interesting world. There was volcanos and waterfalls arround all the place. People that seemed to be made off of fire and water walked arround, but seeming to mind their own business. They looked at people of the oposite element with distrust.

They looked at their own appearence. Penn and Daphne looked a bit with Flame Princess, while Sashi and Boone looked like the nymphs (both of Adventure Time). While two of them had orange skin, hair made out of fire (what wasn't such a new thing for D, tho) and were dressed as warriors, the other two had blue skin, hair made of sea waves, and were dressed on a hippie-like way.

-Okay, Daph. What are we doing here. ~The Hero asked to his Guide, who gave a melancholic sigh before moving her hand on a very zomby-ey manner.

She started to explain the mission with her depressive way to be, what made the rest of the team compare strongly her with Sadness, from Inside Out. Just give her round glasses and a white sweater and they could be twins.

-So... Me and P are Flaminyngs, and you two are Waterlets. The Waterlets are calm and estrategic, while the Flaminyngs are impulsive and strong. The two people are at the verge of a full-blow war, but the prince and the princess of the two kingdoms are in love, but never admited it to each other. Our mission is to find them and make them get together, so the force of their love will be strong enough to unify the two people.

-Aw! ~Exclaimed Sashi. ~That's sooo-

-Gross. -Penn groaned.

-Cute.~She snarled.

-Basically the same thing. ~He snarled back.

-One more thing.~ Daphne praticaly grumbled. ~A secret society that want the war plan to do something to prevent them to get together, so we need to be careful.

-Why would someone  _want_ a war?! ~Asked Boone.

-They must love Ares. ~She sruggered.

-But these guys know about their love and they don't?! ~Penn lifted a eyebrow.

-Is a thing like "all the world knows but them".

-They must be pretty dumb.

Boone huffed and looked at the sky.

-There's something anoying you, bro?~The redhead asked a bit dryly.

-Doesn't it seems... Familiar?

Penn and Sashi looked at each other, in a stare that seemed to last the eternity...

-No. ~Both aswered.

The wiseman rolled his eyes. It would take a bit more of patience if he wanted that that two oblivious creatures noticed on the deep of their stupid brains that they were in love.

-I work with idiots.~ He whispered to himself.

-Okay, where are these two? ~Penn asked.

-Well, the princess is already with us. ~Daphne said, pointing to Sashi. 

- _I'm_ the princess? ~She asked. Despite her always sunny temper, she didn't seem very pleased.

Penn seemed even more un-pleased. If  _she_ was the princess, so problaby the prince would be all lovey-doey with her, and this made him want to punch something -he just didn't knew why. But he sweared that if she got all silly and drowning and etc like she did with Blaze, he would surely break something.

But before he could park the train of thought, four huge figures apeared from behind them and knocked them out.

* * *

-So. When you said "Secret society", you meant... them? ~Asked Boone, while the other two struggled. They were on a big, dark mansion, surrounded by a bunch of people of the two types, covered by dark mantles. Each of then was paired with a guard of the oposite elemento, so they were growing weaker at their touches. 

-WHO ARE YOU?! ~Penn shouted, not very amused by the situation. 

One of them gave calm steps until be face-to-face with the boy.

-Oh, foolhish creature. ~The figure poked his nose, and, for being a Waterlet, he contorted his nose at the ache. ~We are the Society of the Cold Fire. 

-And ~A second figure, this time a Flaminyng, passed his fingers superficial on Sashi's face, what made her flinch in pain. Penn seemed even more angry at this. ~We can't let you unify the two people. We are diferent for nature. The war must happen.

-But if you joined to form this society, ~Said Boone ~Why do you want a war?

-Some people just like to see the circus catch fire. ~Daphne replied. 

-This must be more complex than it.

-No, she's right. ~Said one of the leaders.

-And now, to garantee you won't ruin our plans... ~The other snapped his fingers. 

The guys with them started to walk away, except the one who restrained the Asian girl.

-Get your hands outta me! ~She shouted.

-What are you going to do with her?! ~The redhead shouted even louder. The last vision he had of her before entering on a corridor was her struggling for her life, screaming his name like a prayer.

-Don't worry, we'll take care of her.

They got throw into another dark room, whose door dissapeared magically in the moment it closed.

-We'll take you guys later, when whe finnish with her. ~They heard from outside, along with fading footsteps.

In somewhere ot there, the screaming started.

-SASH! ~Penn runned to the wall which had a door moments before and started punching it, blind of a burning anger. His fist catch fire while beating, but the wall hadn't even a risc. ~LET HER GO! LET HER GO! I'M GOING TTO KILL ALL OFF YOU!!

The screams outside got louder. They needed to get out of there -and fast.

 

* * *

 

-What can I say except we're dead soon... we're dead soon... ~Daphne sang melacholically, laid on the ground and looking at the ceiling. Boone had found a little red ball, so he kept himself busy throwing it on a wall, just to catch and throw again.

-Always a Sunshine, aren't you? At least, if we manage to go out there, we already have the princess. We just need to find the prince. ~He said.

Penn hadn't gave up punching the wall. His knots were sore and his palms were bruised for the force he clenched his nails on his palms, and looked like he was growing tired, but didn't seemed he would stop any soon. And with the idea of his sidekick marrying or whatever with a random loser, he aplied even more anger on his blows, if it was possible.

-You're not going to open a hole in the wall this way. ~Boone said, sarcasticaly.

-This don't stop me from trying. ~He grunted.

-I've never saw you so determinated to complete a mission. ~The chubby boy chuckled slighty.

-Is **not** about the  _fucking_ mission! ~He exploded. ~That bunch of creeps haves Sashi and God knows what they're doing with her! She had been always by my... I mean, our side, she's a good person and haves a golden heart, and we just can't lose her! ~He laid his backs on the wall, sliding slowly untill reach the ground. A aching feeling on his chest bumped in sync with his heartbeats. He had ingnored this feeling for too long, but it was always there. At every mission, every fight, every smile. That girl meant to him much more than a partner. Much more than a friend. ~ _I_ can't lose her. I just don't understand why, but the idea hurts more than anything that I've ever felt. ~He admited.

That's it, he just needed a push up...

-I'll tell him. ~Whispered Boone.

-No. I guess he will get there. ~Daphne whispered back.

-But I think this is the feeling of...

"Love" they thought. "Just say love".

-Liking someone a lot.

They slapped their hands on their foreheads.

-Maybe you shoud have told him.

-I told you.

-'Kay. ~Penn said, huffing. ~Some of you have a plan to get out of here?

-Actually, I have. ~Said Boone, matter-of-factly. ~Human force may can't be enough to break this wall, and Flaminyng force neither, but maybe the force of a god...

-Dang. ~Daphne sighed. ~Where will we find someone with god-like powers? ~They looked at her, and she seemed to realize. ~Oh. That's not going to happen. 

-Why not?! 

-Because ~She sat and recoiled her legs, seeming more depresive than the normal. ~I just can't be a hero. All the mortals childs of my father died young or had a horrible luck. Usually both. I'm a child of the shadowy and the gloom.Is my fate. And I'll never make my father proud, so why will I try?

The boys looked ath each other. It was  the first time she talked about her insegurities. They  always thought she was just dramatic but, in fact, she had a loooot to deal with.

-Daph... ~The redhead started. ~I know what is striving to make your parents proud. I don't know how it work with gods, but I have sure he loves you anyway. And you are a hero after all. You saved our lifes more times we can count.

-And your fate isn't die, if you manage to change it. ~Added the Wiseman. ~ _You_ write your destiny. Not us. Not your father. **You.** ~He placed a hand on her shoulder. 

This seemed to cheer her enough. With a new confidence, she walked to the wall, and made slow moviments with her arms, almost like she was dancing. Blue lines apparead in the wall, and one second later it exploded, bricks flying like hawks. Had a glimmer of happy madness on her eyes when she saw the damage she could do.

The boys exchanged looks. 

-Remember me to never make her mad.~ Said Boone.

* * *

-Hey, they escap-

Was what the guard managed to say before Penn hit him square on the jaw, making him  spit off a few teeth.

They opened their way trought the place, kicking and punching and blah blah blah. Finally, they reached the room from where all the sounds were coming. Afraid of what they could find, they opened the door.

Sashi was in the middle of the room, pulling a guy's foot to his ear while stepped on his head. Many other bad guys were sprawled over the room, some with broken arms, broken legs, broken everything, others were under crashed furniture, and had even people-shaped holes in the wall, the only "windows" on that room. She was basically a army of one person.

-Remember me to never make  _her_ mad neither.

The girl looked up at the voice.

-Oh, hi friends! ~She greeted, smiling, letting the guy whining on the floor.

Boone and Daphne waved to her, still a bit frightened by the  _hell of destruction_ that apparently sweet girl caused, but Penn walked to her, his face death serious. She frowned, expecting him to say something that she had done wrong or shout at her for absolutely no reason.

Instead, he hugged her with all the strenght he had. Her waterly skin were stinging him but he didn't care. You would expect that he would be relieved, but  _au contraire._ Once the determination that clouded the ansiety and fear were gone, he started to tremble. Very much. Like a chihuahua in the South Pole. What could have happened kept haunting his mind.

-Oh gawd, looks like you have seen a ghost! Or a socket puppet. Are you alright? ~She asked. For a second or two, she thought she had freaked him out because of the Brawling Show.

-Y-you.... a-a-ren't d-dea...you aren't d-dead... ~He gave a lot of sobbing laughs, shaking even more. His breath was fastened and his eyes were starting to tearing, but since he was a fire being, came drops of lava instead of normal tears.

She got surprised, not just with his change of character but with the fact he seemed to be sick worried. She moved his head down, leaning his ear on her chest and running her hands on his wild red locks on a shooting way.

-Shhh, shhh, be calm... Hear this bumps? ~She asked, and he nooded slowly. ~That's my heartbeat. Just focus on that. I'm okay, you're okay, we're okay. 

-I j-just... I thought I've lost you... 

She pulled him just a bit to look in his eyes.

-Dude, I'm a fighter. I can take care about myself. You don't need to worry about me. I don't need a Hero, I need a friend. ~She smiled. He wiped his tears and tried to keep his composture.

-I know. Is that... all the day had been a mess. _I've_ been a mess. I thought I had control over my emotions but I don't. I thought I could ignore it but I can't.  The idea of you getting hurt or with another guy hurted in a way that made me insane. You've been always by my side, making me smile and forget my problems and... I-I would kill and die for you. What I'm trying to say is-

She put a hand on his face and he blushed madly. The tough facade faded faster than a sugar cube receiving a water jet. She kept staring him in silence for a long time. When he was finally recovering his composture she kissed him.  _In. The. Friggin. Lips._

He paralyzed like a extremelly flustered statue before letting himself melt under her gentle touches. His breath relaxed and he closed his eyes, puting a hand on her waist and pulled her closer. After that, he could bear find the prince of whatever-land. It was just a mission. Now he had only one sure. He needed that that stupid sunshine to lit up his stormy days. He needed her smile to make him smile. He needed her presence to make him feel he was not alone. He needed her.

And with her was the same. Although being a hard rock to break, he was the fist boy who accepted her. Who gave her a second chance. Who cared deeply and unconditionally about her. Who made her feel whole. She needed him.

Something that both didn't saw because were too "ocupied" was that, subtle at first, but getting begger every minute, was the changes happening with the Flaminyngs and Waterlets. The color of their skin was merged of blue and orange, their hair mixing water and fire. The bad guys were too hurt to notice, and rest of the population who didn't wanted a war cheered and celebrated. Mission acomplished.

They pulled out and she said:

-Me too.

-About damn time! ~Boone said.

The critical Wiseman and the depressive Guide were still there, recording every second on their cellphones.

 The other two didn't seemed to care (they would need to sleep with one eye wide open, though).

-You know that you look even more beautiful with my colors? ~He flirted, and she gave him a playfull push.

 Boone, who realized immediatelly what happened, asked to Daphne:

-Why didn't you said that he was the prince?

-Because he would never do it if he was told to. ~She said on her usual low-slow tone, but gave a conspiratory smile. He nooded in admiration.

-I work with two idiots and a genius.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took a scene of "Harry Potter and the Deadly Hallows Part 1" too :p


	20. Immortal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inhuman! AU  
> Meet a similar means a equal-to-equal train!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare yourselves, Wendy haves such a tragic backstory (it aplies to the others AUs too, including the original).  
> Obs: in this one, she is a inhuman, not a witch.  
> I'M FUCKING PISSED OFF BECAUSE WHEN I WAS NEAR TO END MY COMPUTER DELETED THE CHAPTER AND I NEEDED TO WRITE IT ALL OVER AGAIN I'M SPITTING SNAKES HERE AND I COULD KILL SOMEONE NOW.

-What do you think about Boonester, the invincible?

-Guess that you'll need a name that don't reveal you.

-Okay, "Blue Agate". Some suggestion?

-Well, you send wrecking frequences trough amplifiers on your backs. So you can use DJ, Sound Barrier, or-

-I KNOW! For now on, I'll be... Boombox!

-See, now it's better.

After Penn had accepted his condition, the group of part-time-heroes upgrated to part-time- _super_ heroes (forced, I know) with black unniforms with details on their collors and their symbols on the chests ( A Hawaiian symbol, A cherryblossom, a musical note and a gem). They were patroling the city when saw a little girl on a alley. Alone. At midnight. They went to investicate.

The girl  was using a scout outfit , carring a little box.

-Hi! Do you want some FoolCookies? ~She asked, smiling.

-What's the name again? ~Penn asked.

-Fools! ~She threw the box to her side and lifted her hand. But it wasn't a human hand anymore. Was a bear claw.

She tried to attack Boone, and if Sashi hadn't pulled him out of the way he would be ground beef. She activads her gantlets, that had mini tridents (her kept it from th BFTM) and advanced on the girly, but she turned into a bee and came out of sight. They were dealing with a shape shifter.

-What the heck are she?! ~She groaned.

-I can't feel her heat signature. ~Said Daphne.

Of course she couldn't.

Because had a great lizard behind them and lizards haves cold blood. 

The creature bared it's fangs to the Asian girl, but Penn pushed her out of the way just to have his troath grabbed. He could already see the creature ripping his organs when a voice said.

-Stop! He's on our side!

It was a boy, with a red, brown and bronze outfit, with a mask of Anúbis, and beside him was a girl, with a Wild-West outfit, in lilac, yellow and white.

-Oh, so you are the good guys? ~The lizard asked, turning to her normal form. A teenager girl with a gray, black and blue outfit, with a long purple scarf and a big witch hat matching, with a black painting on her eyes, that were on a vivid shade of green. ~Sorry for the misunderstanding. Hard to tell who's a bad guy ever since they started selling black outfits to the general public.

Okay, what a Deja'Vu.

-We had a friend with the same problem. ~The redhead said.

-Who?

-Sheriff Scaly Briggs. ~He said, and a notable sound of banjo was heard.

-Sheriff Scaly Briggs? ~She repeated. It was such a weird name.

-Sheriff Scaly Briggs. ~He affirmed, and more music sounded. They turned their eyes to a near banjo store, were a custumer was playing this acords.

-Anyways. ~Said the boy with the mask. ~You need to stop attacking anyone, W. We're here to recruit them, not to kill them. One minute that I'm out to buy food and you already do this mess! ~He handled a hot dog and a can of soda to her.

-Oh, L., don't be so dramatic. If anybody asks, I was testing them. ~She said, biting the hot dog.

-How lovely! ~The cow-girl suddenly said, turning to Boone. She had a strong hickory accent. ~I think you are pretty cute too! 

The boy got confused and slighty frightened. He had done nothing but look at her and THINK that she was cute.

-Ah, let me explain. This is Sunrise, she haves psychic powers, the boy is Jackal, he is a egyptian mage, and I'm Mad Hatter, a shape-shifter. 

-And we are-

-Mana, Sakura, Boombox and Blue Agate. ~Said the psychic girl. ~And now ya need to come with us.

-What if we don't want to? ~Asked Sashi, on a daring tone.

-Then Jackal will do this. ~Mad Hatter replied, and the boy lifted his scepter. Immediately, they felt too tired to handle and fell asleep.

* * *

-They're waking!~ Exclaimed Sunrise, now with normal clothes.

They found themselves on a sofa, in a room that looked a headquarters. Had many technologic stuff and training equipment. Jackal was without his mask, revealing a messy black hair and ocean blue eyes. He was sitting on a chair, with a cat on his lap.

There was a small, chubby woman looking at them.

-Hello. ~She said, with a great nordic accent. The resemblance with Phyllis was impossible to ignore. ~Mr. Zero, Mrs. Kobayashi, Mr. Wiseman, Mrs. Adans. You must be asking what are you doing here.

-Huh, yeah? ~Said Daphne, on her Full-Of-Sass mode. ~Normaly, when somebody kidnaps you, they have a reason, ain't I right?

-You're right. ~The woman replied.~ I'm Miss Demetria, the head of Pegasus, a program that train young heroes with extraordinary habilities. I've watching you all for a while, and asked my studants to call you, but I guess that you got allarmed with one in particular...

-Sooooray if I follow the Trust-No-One rules! ~Said the cat on Jackal's lap.

-So. If you accept, I can help you. The bad guys wouldn't give up easilly, so get allies is the best option.

-She haves a point. ~Said Boone.

Reluctantly, they accepted, hoping it wasn't a trap.

-Well, now we can start our training.

-But first, I want to take this one to a special mission. ~Said Mad Hatter, turning from a cat to her normal form, pulling Penn by his arm.

-Don't do anything crazy! ~Said Jackal, and Sashi didn't like a little the way he said it.

-Blah blah blah. ~She relpied, dragging the boy out.

* * *

 -So, the special mission was buy donuts? ~He asked.

Both of them was carring a box of donuts to each, passing through the forest. The headquarters of Pegasus was a old vinyl's discs store, but M.H wanted to go that way.

Suddenly, she sat on the grass. He did the same. 

-Huh, Mad H-

-Call me Wendy. ~She said, opening a box and taking a milk-free chocolate donut.

-Okay. Wendy. What are we doing here?

-I wanted to talk with you.

-Why?

-Because you're a Inhuman. Like me. And, since all the other Inhumans that I've met wanted to rip my head out, you're my first and only choice. I need to talk with someone that can understand.

-But what about Sunrise?

-She isn't a Inhuman. Is another case. Anyways, I wanted to talk with you because I know what you had been through. I know that you're scare with your powers. I know that, in the deep end, you still want to run. So let me say something about me, okay? ~She bit her donut and chewed for a while before talking again. ~When I had 5, my parents died on a car crash. Or, it what was my uncles told me. Actually, they got murdered by a family's old enemy. I'm basically Harry Potter on a skirt.

-Oh, God! ~He said, very sad for the girl. ~This terrib-

-I don't need pity. ~She giggled softly. ~That's not the point of my story. If I'm sad about it? Of course. If I want to turn the motherfucker who did it into dust? Actually, I already did it (not on purpose but I can't say I regret). ~She comented with a evil smile. ~But well, cry will not bring they back. Life is too short for long sorrows. I'm over it for years, what make people thinks I'm cold, but I'm not. I just rather be strong and true with myself. I'm not one of that poor girls with tragic backstorys that make people pity them. I just want people to treat me normaly, you know? Like, you didn't saw Harry crying in the corners, did you? Anyway, let's continue. You must have thought that me and Louis-aka-Jackal hate each other, huh?

-Well, yeah, just a little.

-But the truth is far from it. He always had been my best friend. Whenever I needed, he was there. We could talk about anything, laugh about anything, I guess that if wasn't for him, I coulnd't have move on. And he didn't runned away when I became a Inhuman. Problably, because he wasn't a full human himself. He helped me to train my powers, and for a while  everything was okay. Before that fateful day. Two dorks, one with energy-draining daggers, and one that could shappe-shift, like me. I guess that you meet them before. ~He nooded, and she continued.~ They wanted me to join them, but when I said "Hella no", they got mad and tried to make me join them at force. Louis was there. He tried to protect me, said for me to run and that he would be okay. And he was doing well, untill that creepy punk cut him with that danm daggers. Wasn't too deep, but still, he fainted immediatelly. And then I saw red. I managed to knock her down and attacked her partner. Alien vs Predator would be easy-peasy compared to us. In the end, we both were exausted. So we simply went to care about the hurt ones. He said he would be back, and I guess he tried to seduce me, cuz he gave me a smirk and a wink. I said "Fuck you". They got surrounded by a purple glow and disappeared. I turned my attention to Louis. He was dying. I took him to the hospital, and he stood three days in coma. When he woke, I've never felt so relieved. And I promised: I wasn't able to save my parents, but I would be to save him. That's why I fight for. To garante that no one will pass through the same I did.

-Wow. That is... Wow. ~He looked at the sky.

-You just need motivation. Like, that cool girl with pink hair. You love her, right? Believe me, they know it, and will use it against you. You saved lives before. The first step is always the worst, but it will get easier. ~She patted on his sholder.

-Out of curiosity, how did you guys meet Sunrise?

-In a rodeo. Long story. The point is, you're not alone anymore. If you wanna someone to talk to, I'm here. But nothing romantic, 'kay? We don't call L "Jackal" just because of the mask.

He laughed.

-And I think that Sakura would throw kniffes at us.

With this, they got up and headed their way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FINALLY ENDED IT AGAIN UGH.  
> Now I'll try to sleep. But anyways, I hope you liked!


	21. Things I'll never say

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a mortal battle, two ex-enemies are willing to tell the other about their day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, guys, I wanted to make anothe Halloween story, so I made this! Also, I made a special draw from my crazy oc dressed as my favorite Disney villain (is not Hades because I DON'T consider him a villain), but I didn't managed to put on there and now I'm like (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻  
> But well. This is life ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> I'm posting some of my draws o Deviantart (tumbrl didn't worked :P), if you wanna see, check it out! My username is the same, tho (except the underline).  
> Happy Halloween!

Rippen tried to pat out the fire on his shoulder. He was tired and wounded. Living in the Most Dangerous World Imaginable wasn't a easy task. But, still better than teaching. And man, does he rocked on that place!

Then he remembered. Was that day on the week!

If somebody asked, he would deny untill see you in the coffin, but he liked a lot to call his old frenemy, Penn Zero. Of course, he had tried to kill the boy more times that he could count, but since the Battle For The Multiverse, he couldn't help but look back and see how much the boy improved, because of him, duh. If wans't him, that brat would lose a fight to an alley cat. Besides, sometimes he could catch the boy in the most embarasing situations (the past Friday still made him laught buckets).

And after destroing all that evil monsters, he was excited to brag a little. For his luck, Larry was playing with his giant chicken.

He called to his MUHU, and in a few seconds the boy's image appeared. Rippen's eyebrow raised a little.

Penn was in what seemed to me a improvised nursery on a street, the city lights glowing behind him. His arm was in a sling, his face was dirty and his clothes looked like he had been used as a bubblegum by a T.Rex. There was many people behind him, lanterns and candies and other sorts of decorationa were everywhere. And, for some strange reason, he was dressed like Syndrome, from the Incredibles. It fit well with his red hair and buck teeth.

 Riiiight. It was Halloween. He didn't had this on TMDWI, so he forgot it.

-Oh, hi, Rip! ~He greeted with his good arm.

-Uh... what... the... ~Was what he managed to say. What in Earth had happened with that boy?!

-Gosh, ya not going to believe, it's a long story... Well, everything started when we received a emergency call from the Mythological World. When we arived, it all was a mess. A army of- I don't know exactly what it was, they were beings made of something that seemed like evil tree beings with pumpkin heads, but they were like  _hyper_ strong, and even the gods came to help. Some of the studants of Griffin Claw came to us to say that the leader of them was in the top of a building in the middle of the town, but we couldn't get there in time, so I saw a van parked in a side of the street, took everybody in and drove to there.

-I didn't know you knew how  to drive vans. ~Rippen said, trying to process all that information.

-I don't know! ~He exclaimed, laughing. ~So, once we get there, we had to sneak between all that mess, and that was pretty serious, the gods were splitted in all the city to contain the creatures, in the block we were, Hades and Poseidon were there too, and seemed to being in a though fight. Wayne, a son of Poseidon and a bit older than us, like 21, meet us and said he was going to go up with us. We wasn't in conditions to refuse so we accepted. We entered in the building and the elevator was playing a weird melodic version of Bow Chicka Wow Wow, not that this is important now but whatever. So we arrived in the ceiling and the leader, a sinistre tree-lady was there, and she attacked us with her bodyguards. Me and the guys managed to resist for a time but she was too strong. I didn't know that arms could bend that way. Then Wayne whispered something to Daphne and she seemed to understand. They combined their powers and erradicated the bodyguards with a wave of souls, but then the leader attacked him and she managed to divert, and then she attacked the woman alone and there had a explosion and for a minute we tought that she was gone, but then the explosion assumed the shape of a fire-flower and when we saw, Daphne had destroyed the leader, what made all the other beings dissappear... Then had a lot of confuse things, but the most one was that we discovered that Daphne wasn't just a demigod, she is a lower goddess because her mother is Persephone.

-Of course she is. ~Murmured the man. Like the girl needed to get even more powerfull (and frightening). Now she was the princess of the dead AND spring. Great.

-She was sent to live as a demigod because she was destined to be a great hero (by a profecy or something like this) and needed to be trained, and if the others discovered she would live as a normal ghoul... in short, most of the people in this situation would be freaking out because all their lifes was a lie, but Daph isn't like most people, so she is in good terms with both her biologic Family and her adoptive Family, and she will stay with us anyway to complete her training. She also liked the news, look.

He moved the MUHU in a angle that showed the bluenette with two ghouls (her sisters) that were trying to teach her how to change forms like them. By the forms she assumed (that almost made Rippen wet his pants) she was a fast learner. Her biologic mother was facing Paisley's mother, Aphrodite, with a frown (they did't liked each other AT ALL- long story). Daphne was dressed like Dr. Facillier, and it fit well on her -made sense, because _she got friends on the other side._

-Also, Boone and Wayne get along pretty well, looks like they haves the same energy. 

He angled again to show a miraculously-intact Boone -dressed like Ursula- talking with a young man with a long ocean-green hair (wich was half bandaged) with a t-shirt with the symbol of Moana. 

-And Sashi was so good at fighting that she is receiving compliments of Athena in person!

Once again, he moved the device to show the pink-haired girl talking (and rubbing nervously her neck, something that she  _never_ did) with a tall woman using a armor, with a owl on her shoulder. The girl had her leg in a splint and was dressed as a feminine version of Jafar.

-Oh, hello, Wildfire. ~Said a very strong man, with flaming hair. Beside him was another man, whose hair and beard was made of water.

Penn flintched a little with the nickname. Daphne surely had presented this name to her father, but he wasn't crazy enough to correct the lord of the dead.

-H-hello. ~He said, a bit nervous.

-Who's that? ~The man pointed to Rippen, who started to sweat cold. Never was a good thing when you're a villain and the guy who judge villains points to you.

 -Is my Ex-enemy, Rippen. Rip, this is Hades, Daphne's father, and her's uncle Poseidon. ~The redhead said. The ravenette shivered at the names. He could be a extraterrestrial, but he knew about the greek gods enough to know that he wouldn't want to screw up with one of them, much less two.

-Nice to meet you. Anyways, good fight there. I'm glad it didn't ended with a terrible death. Well, see you later. ~He went out, and Poseidon high-fived with him before going out. 

-Oh well. Where were we- Rip are you okay?

The villain noticed that his mouth was open, but none noise came out. It was weird. It was weird to look at the past and feel that seemed that t was yesterday that he swore make that boy's life a living nightmare. It was weird to see that said boy wasn't just a boy anymore, he was a hero hired by the gods themselves. It was weird to feel that strange feeling he felt, years ago, when they shook hands after he had saved him and before he go to another world forever. A kind of... affection? Gross. It was just weird. 

-I'm fine. ~He grumbled. He wasn't going to share his feeling with that brat. Nope. Not happening.

Penn let  a bit of air blow from his nostrils with force. He knew the man enough to know that there  _was_ something, but he would never say if he didn't want to. And he had grown up enough to be mature about it.

-So, was you wanting to say something?

-Ow, yes! I just had the greatest battle of mellienium! ~Rippen bragged, happy to change the matter. ~It will blew your little story like a dandelion on the Wind!

-Ohoho, a dandelion, reaaally? My story  blow up yours like a... Big Bad Wolf with a leaf blower!

Ok, not so mature.

Some things really don't change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo Daph is a goddess. Didn't expect for that, right? Me neither! I had this idea some days ago. Maybe I'll explain this story lt8r. dunno.


	22. Neon Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revenge is a plate that you eat with lazers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one will be short, is just a idea I had about their first date.

That dark maze seemed to grow before his eyes while he walked carefully, the gun firm on his arms, the only sound was his breathing, his light footsteps -and that silly space-themed background music.

He was tense. Of course, it had been just more than a month since the Multiverse almost EXPLODED, but there he was again, being chased by a powerfull and unpredictable enemy.

No, he wasn't on a mission now. The days of monster-fighting, villain-kicking were in the past. Now, he and his friends were volunters to public services, since washing cars to helping the local dog shelter. Not the same thing, but was nice to see the smile on these people (and puppies) faces. Also, his parents finaly came back from the Most Dangerous World Imaginable, and he couldn't be happier about that. Everyday, he spent some minutes just hugging them just to have sure he wasn't day-dreaming -as happened some times when they were still stuck on there.  
And there wasn't Rippen anymore. The villan had sacrificed himself for the sake of the Multiverse and got stuck in the MDWI for it. And that was because he saved the man's life. Like he always said, "Never hurt to help" (okay, based in his experiences, it could hurt, A LOT, but whatever).

And there was another thing that changed...

He turned on a corner, and there she was.

She came like a hurricane, both in hi life and before him at the very moment. Her once medium-gold-tipped hair messed around hef face, the neon lights on the room giving her a look out of that world, her hand griping tight her gun, the vest with the red glowing square looking too big for her small chest. His aqua-marine eyes faced her chocollate ones in a eternal gaze.

Yep. It happened. He and his former-sidekick/female-best-friend were dating. It was strange and new for them (and Boone singing about what they would do on a tree didn't helped much). The wiseman surely liked the news, since he was always asking for them to kiss in front of him -but after a couple of Sashi's slaps on the face would make him shut up (and feel the taste of nothing but her hand for a whole day). He carried the moment of their first kiss on that sidewalk on his heart and let the scene pass on his mind everyday. When they meet, if you asked, he would say that he wouldn't date her even if they were the last creatures on the multiverse. But, after all this time, he felt like could die for her.

That was their first date. After some weeks of convincing (read please-please-please-please-ing), he finally made her turn the "maybe" on a "yes". And, what better for two extremally competitive crazy guys than lazertag?

The local arcade had one-vs-one battles, so they didn't need a team. And, with their part-timers skills, this was lasting more than if they were with a team.

He was in advantage. She was almost without ammunition while he was totally charged. The game was right where he wanted it.

He was about to shot when a alarm sounded. The time has run out.

He lowered his weapon, a bit disappointed. 

-Good game. ~She said, offering a hand for him to shake. He grabbed her hand, and in the next second she had pulled him closer and her lips were on his for the second time. She tasted like bitter chocolate and dark coffee. Her hand traveled on his fire-red locks, and he closed his eyes, letting the moment cloud his senses, the gun slowly sliding from his hand. He barely noticed the beep his vest made when she shot the blue square on his chest.

She pulled over sooner than he wanted, and showed a little recorder, that had produced the alarm moments before. The game was still on. Well, not anymore, because...

-I won. ~She smiled, walking with grace to the exit, letting a flustered, paralyzed mess to calculate what had happened.  
Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, she got a come-back for the 3-big-problems day.


End file.
